Passing Fancy
by Light as Air
Summary: And then she asked him an reluctant question. Oh how naive she was. But Zevran found it so much fun to tease her. Would it become something more than sexual humor?
1. Oooh?

AN: _This is short, it was inspired from a conversation my character had with Alistair. I wonder what the conversation would have been like if she had it with Zevran instead._

"Have you ever....?" She wondered out loud. Her tone was of course reluctent. She was looking at Zevran, her eyes seemed sheepish.

It was in the evening when she asked this. She was standing near him, he looked half amused at the discomfort in her eyes. Her arms were folded and her posture seemed to increase their distance. There was a short pause that he had created. She looked at Zevran curious as to why he wasn't answering. He looked thoughtful.

"..had the pleasure of experiencing a threesome?" He seemed to be mocking her. "Why yes, yes I have and I rather enjoyed it. Those women were so beautiful."

The warrior went stiff only for a moment. She suppressed a grin. She shook her head. "That's not what I..." She groaned."Have you ever had the pleasure of having-?" The warrior found Zevran very clever. He seemed to quickly guess at she was asking. She sighed.

"Forget it. Never mind. Forget I said anything." She said shortly.

"Oh, you're blushing is so cute and-"


	2. It's Obvious

The Dalish was thinking about someone, about his stupidity, sitting there on the tree banch under the pale moon light. There was a slight chill in the air but her dog was laying against her calves making her, that and the fact that campfire burned fiercely in front of her made her quite warm.

Alistair was looking at her curiously. He had been watching Zevran for sometime, ever since their leader and he had several conversations. It was beginning to annoy him slightly. He was sitting next to her on the log, of course he kept the distance a bit wide. They were both staring into the fire.

It was getting late and not many of the companions were up and about. Morrigan was sitting staring at her own little fire far off, and the rest were in their tents. Niether the elf or the templar said much. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"So...?" Alistair began. This startled the Dalish leader, she looked up from the fire with slight annoyance in her eyes.

"..." He was slightly annoyed when she didn't respond. So he continued.

"You and the assassin, or do I need my eyes checked?" He proded her sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure whether or not she was feigning innocence.

"Ah, I don't know. You do give him a few weird glances." He continued with the unsuccessful proding.

"I don't know what you mean Alistair."

"Why else would you have spared him?" His tone seemed to hint suspicion. "Or are you into that sort of thing?"

"Hum." She finally seemed to clue into the suggestion of what he was assuming. Her cheeks flushed for a moment. She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"So... you don't know what I am talking about?"

"No... I really don't." She wasn't really lying. She wasn't completely understanding him.

"Oh..." Alistair found himself slightly embaressed because he was accusing her of something that wasn't happening.

"..."

"..."

Since neither of them choose to speak anymore the Dalish choose to stare back into the fire. Alistair on the other hand seemed deep in thought as she was, as he walked toward his own sleeping place.

-

She seemed to be staring into the fire for so long that she forgot what she was thinking about. When she heard the snap of fingers her eyes darted to where Alistair used to be sitting and to her surprise they found Morrigan. She was blinking a few times. She was confused about the amused expression on her companion's face. Her eyebrows rose for a moment.

"What?" The elf muttered somewhat rudely. Her tone was somewhat throaty, her eyes barely opened.

"Tis' a wonder really what you see in such men." Morrigan was like this always cryptic instead of getting to the point.

The Dalish leader of a very nosy set of companions was feeling annoyed. She looked wonderingly about her for a moment and noticed the pink color of the sky. The cool dew of the morning was on her skin.

"Whatever you are thinking about probably isn't important human." She replied acidly. Perhaps if she was awake at a different time and not so early just a bit before dawn, she might not have been so grumpy.

"Ah? So you don't have a interest in men then?" Morrigan proposed coyly. "Tis' disgusting how you only think of-"

"I awake to such an odd start to a conversation." She replied. The swamp witch looked at her leader curiously. "What are you doing over here Morrigan? Aren't you usually alone away from the rest of the camp?"

"If I knew you would be so rude when you first awoke, perhaps I wouldn't have tried to wake you."

"What did you expect? I did just wake."

"Are you usually so grumpy when-?"

"What did you want to talk about? Out with it already."

"Oh tis' merely an obversation of where your eyes are constantly lingering. Perhaps we shall speak it another time, when you are less spiteful."

"Humans are so queer." The elf muttered shaking her head after closing eyes. But there was a hint of her cheeks blushing.

"Are they?" Morrigan continued to wonder coyly.

"The assassin." Sten abruptly wondered. The elf wasn't sure he was even awake until she looked at him standing near the three of them, counting the dog whom was surprisingly silently asleep during the conversation.

Morrigan and the elf curiously looked upon Sten.

"What are you doing up and about Sten?"

"Nosily listening in on our curious conversation of course."

"We weren't having much of a conversation."

"Oh such wounds you dig into my chest precious leader."

Sten was ignoring Morrigan and was looking into the elf's eyes curiously. "It was a wise tactic, enslaving the assassin by that oath you forced him to make." He hinted at his approval.

"Sten... Enslave? Why would I...?"

"He merely means twas' a good choice to make the assassin pledge his loyalty to you. The pleasure of his bedding you will probably take your mind off-"

"Disgusting witch. I was merely mentioning that it was a wise tatic on our leader's part to recruit someone by-"

While they continued their conversation, the leader ignored them. Her cheeks were growing hot.

"..."


	3. He, he

AN:_ Hum. I wasn't expecting this much attention to my story. I appreciate it. :D If you like this please favorite it. Thanks. If you don't... well yeah. There isn't enough Zevran love out there. :P I love both romance options though._

Her mabari was looking at her curiously and the Dalish shared a unspeaking glance. Her dog titled it's head to the side and he seemed to be pondering something quietly in his head. She raised her eyebrows when he whined lightly. She assumed this meant that he wanted more attention than simply being looked at so she began scrubbing between his ears with her palm. When he still whinned lightly she stopped scratching his head. They looked at each other intently for a moment.

It was early in the morning, a while after the insane conversations she had with two of her companions when she woke up. It was still early in the morning but the light of the sun was becoming clearer in the sky as it begun to become later in the morning. The air was warmer. The setting of their camp was different than usual under the shadow of a giant cliff and the grass was more healthier looking, and the air smelled quite fresh. Her companions were either sleeping or not paying her much attention for it was still quite early. Except her dog which she was having a silent conversation with.

"What?" She wondered.

His eyes looked down and he continued to whine. Her head titled to the side and she looked at him wonderingly. "What would be bothering you?" He made cutsy eyes when she asked. "Have I not fed you yet?" She wondered. "I could go out hunting for-" When his eyes darted from the distance Zevran was standing near her and back to his master she glared at him. She did look at Zevran slightly before looking back at her dog. His eyes were grinning when the caught sight of her looking at him but then she looked away and he pouted.

He was standing a good distance away from her. He was staring at campfire that was not lit yet.

"You are really annoying." The Dalish snapped in a low whisper. When her dog let out a painful whine she sighed. He gave her an accusing glance. "Why you too? I really don't understand why most of my companions think that."

"What do most of your companions think about?" The dog and leader looked at Zevran as he approached the two of them, he was being nosy like the rest of her companions. He smoothly walked over to her and easily planted himself close to her. She blinked for a second, thinking about the oddness of such an action. "You? Why I never thought you to be conceited, precious leader. Though you are a fine creature to look upon."

He waited for her reaction as he looked somewhat closely in to her eyes. He was amused to find that she had transfixed her gaze on him for a moment. They shared a longing gaze toward each other for a few moments. Of course Zevran was probably thinking different thoughts about her than she about him. When the Ativan slowly motioned toward the stupidified Dalish, he shot an annoyed glance at her dog when he barked rather loudly. This broke their shared gaze and she was blinking.

"I wonder if I have a feavor. I have been acting strangely lately." Zevran heard her muttering after she got up. He followed her. Apparently he had quite keen senses.

Her dog was following closely at her side while Zevran was on the other. He merely grinned when the dog glared daggers at him. He looked from her dog to her when he noticed the suspicion in her eyes. He stopped when they did.

"What, you find me so fanciful that you continue to look at me with such eyes?" Zevran jested. Still her eyebrows rose slightly. There was a hint of amusment on her lips, though he couldn't completely tell.

"No... I was wondering why you were following me."

"Ah, and why not? I am going with you."

"How do you know where I am going?"

"I tend to know these things." Zevran replied smugly. This apparently she doubted, by the expression on her face it was easy to tell.

"Do you?" In her eyes there was a growing irony.

"Ah yes."

"Where am I going then?" There was a growing crack to her lips now and her eyes seem more alight that he was at first fond of.

"Too..." He feigned an cluelessness that for some reason seemed to amuse her further. He did though like the varrying expressions on her face that he made.

The Dalish leader merely shook her head while now trying to supress her light feelings. "I am going hunting. Why would you want to come?" She wondered aloud douptfully.

"Why wouldn't I want to come?"

The confused leader bit her bottom lip and thought about it. "I really don't know. I guess you can come. I don't see the point of it though."

"You aren't fond of my company?" He pouted.

"You are rather presumtuious. I didn't say that. I am just used too..."

"You are so cute when you look so flustered."

"Hum... Why do you persist in complimenting me? Is there something you wish to get out of it?"

"Ah, but you've never minded before. I say you are cute and it's true. Should I not?"

"No..." She looked away from him before she continued walking. "You can if you want too."

He seemed delighted by her shy response.


	4. All About The Warden

Following behind the Warden toward the forest were her dog, Sten and of course Zevran. The road was dirty, the forest drew nearer. The sun was falling and the air was getting cooler. The Dalish was walking ahead of the other two, with her dog while the other two talked behind her.

Sten had been eyeing the assassin for the last few minutes, with doubting eyes. Zevran returned an amused gaze.

"I do not see what other use she could have for you." Sten admitted.

"Hum... The silent bulky man speaks?" Zevran wondered curiously.

"The Warden obviously."

"Oh I don't know, other than pleasuring that person with my immense sexual skills, what else?"

"You are useful in killing. You are a trained killer. That is where your uses lie."

"Ah so you think. You've never experienced much pleasure from a man "

"Nor would I want too."

"Not even the pleasure of a woman, you must have some sexual appitite at all?

"The Quanari act is... dangerous."

"Ah but most sexual activity is. That enhances the enjoyment level."

"I don't see what use that would have other than distracting her from the mission at hand."

"Ah, but a pleasant diversion like the possibility you have in mind could have more uses than-"

"An interest in you, is something that-"

Sten and Zevran had stopped for a moment in the process of their chatting, as did their leader. "Alistair has those kinds of interests?" She found the idea most confusing.

Sten groaned and looked the other way staying quiet. Dog whined questioningly. Zevran on the other hand, was pleased at her odd reaction.

"Alistair?! Interested in me?" Zevran tapped his finger on his chin wonderingly. "Oh how wonderful that would be!"

Mahariel whom had misheard and misunderstood Zevran and Sten's conversation, looked silently perturbed for once. "You... have interest in other men?"

"Oooh. How cute your face looks when you are jealous!"

Mahariel's response was merely to glare after walking on. Zevran on the other hand was not displeased.


	5. Poor Alistair

AN: T_his idea when the image flashed into my head was so amusing. Ha, ha. Wow. Thanks for all the reviews and hits. :D Poor Alistair..._

Zevran analyzed for a extensive moment. There was a wide grin on his face and a devious gleam in his eyes. He glimpsed to Alistair, who was walking besides him, when the Templar noticed this he glowered at him skeptically. The Ativan had to make certain his leader was observing, she tried to pretend that she was not looking but she was. He noticed this obviously. She blushed delicately when he looked at her and attempted to look away. This annoyed him somewhat.

Zevran was slightly confused about something. Ever since he had mocked about the 'fact' he might be interested in Alistair to his leader, she had not been speaking to him since. In fact she was avoiding him and he found it very annoying. Even though they did the same missions together, she ostracized him. He thought there might be a reason for it, he was wondering the envy he perceived and found it adorable. So he thought about doing a little test.

In the Brecilian Forest a foursome of characters were walking on a dirt path. The trees and forest around them, they seemed to be in a very thick part of it. The Dalish Warden was traveling with her Dog, Alistair and Zevran. "What are you...?" Alistair was about to ask before Zevran snogged him. His eyebrows rose and his cheeks flushed. He paused for a moment because of shock and being utterly confused. His eyes darted to the intense look of displeasure his leader was giving him and then into Zevran's closed eyes. The dog made a loud groaning noise. The Templar was about to push him away before it was something else that caused them to separate. Zevran jumped backward more easily than Alistair's clumsy jump, both dodging it. The arrow that shot right in the middle of the two men now pierced the ground a few feet away from them.

Alistair for a moment had a look of relief in his eyes until that is he saw his leader pointing her dalish longbow and arrow at him. He looked somewhat frightened and confused. She was glaring at him. She rarely looked so.

Zevran on the other hand had a look of keen pleasure in his eyes. He realized that his test had worked, the results in his favor. Apparently he was right.  
Dog had a look of displeasure in his eyes as he looked up at his master, the side of her face. He whined loudly.

"Ooh right. Let's all kill the one being sexually harassed. Brilliant really. Now that's justice!" Alistair snapped.

When Dog jumped in front of Alistair, the Dalish and mutt were glaring at each other. Her eyes on the other hand softened. Zevran's and Alistair's eyebrows rose when she puts her bow away silently.

"You're right Dog." She whispered to him. The stress she was feeling was evident by the look of angry red in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and began silently counting.

"Oh. It looks as if your dear Warden is envious of us Alistair?" Zevran teased. The one being talked about clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Whoa... whoa... what?" Alistair wondered about what he said uncomfortably. "What do you mean by us...?"

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Their leader snapped fiercely at Zevran, she did not look at him. She did not start walking yet. "I... have no problem with that sort of relationship." She whispered to herself but Zevran heard her, vaguely interested.

"Hey, hey! What the hell? I am not gay!" Alistair protested.

"Oh that is too bad. I found you quite attractive myself. But if you're taken by the entire female sex, well then I-"

"Humph. The day I find you attractive is when Mahariel admits that she likes you."

"..." Her silence made Zevran smile and Alistair frown bitterly. Dog just groaned loudly as he followed his mistress when she began walking.

"Don't I at least get an apology?" Alistair whined.

The answer was silence. Alistair groaned.


	6. Clueless

AN: _I wrote this a few days ago... some program errores it seems 0_0 I was using notepad. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"So am I to assume you have switched teams Alistair?" Morrigan's eyes were sly and the smirk on her face was ironic. She sat next to the reluctent Alistair on his log by the fire in front of his tent. At did his famous eyebrow. "What?"

"Switched teams? Tis' your newfound sexuality I am referring too."

"Oh I see, so I am sexually harassed and everyone thinks I am gay."

"Noo... Not everyone. Our leader seems to think you have done so though."

"Oh what gave that kind of idea?"

"The way she glares at you lately, as if you've robbed something from her." There was a suspicious gleam in her eyes. "Twill' be most entertaining to see how she tries to kill you."

Alistair was frowning deeply. And then he got up. Before walking away he turned around and said, "Oh then when I am dead I will let you know how she did so."

When he started walking she did not look at him when she spoke.

"I will be waiting. So if the homosexuals have not captured your attention, who has?" Her question caused him to stop. She was delighted to hear him groan loudly.

"Oh, you wish to know whom I fancy do you?"

"Tis' rather ironic, the one whom you have affections for, thinks you've robbed something of hers."

"Ironic yes. Wait what? I did not say anything about liking her. It's futile to like a Dalish you know. They are all, let's kill the shems! DIE! DIE!"

"I hope you will be next."

888

"So... you protected me the other day from your mistress with your doggy mightiness?" Alistair wondered.

While in the Dalish camp, their leader whom was ironically also Dalish was trading with the trader in the camp. And the Templar started the conversation with her mutt when they were off to the side. It was early in the morning.

The dog barks happily. This caused Alistair to frown somewhat.

"Then you really think she was going to kill me, with her bow and all?"

The dog whines.

"Ah. It's nuts. I do not get it. Why the intense affection for a gay man?"

The dog nods sadly.

"Sometimes she can be super scary and super confusing."

In his eyes Dog gave him a look of sympathy.

888

The disturbing look in her eye, she seemed almost delighted. "So... What is going on among the three of you, if I may ask?" Lelianna wondered.

"Hum. The three of whom? What is with those smiling eyes of yours Lelianna?" Alistair was cautious when he asked this.

The two of them were having a conversation quietly while eating super in camp. She was sitting on a log across from him.

"Oh nothing. I just see the murderous look that our leader keeps trying to attain. And Zevran seems all smug about it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"It's a story in the making, such a queer love triangle!"

"I am NOT gay."

"Ooh? You are not?" Her eyes seemed quite disappointed. "That makes it so much less interesting. What kind of love triangle is it then? Whom do you have affections for?"

"Affection is a strong word. How am I supposed to have an affection for someone who tried to kill me?"

"Oh but our leader seems to fancy Zevran and-"

"Why is that anyway? Do women go for that?"

"Why yes, yes they do, where I am from they do."

"Ah. Great."

"So you have an unrequited love for-"

"Who said anything about all that fluffy love? Just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean I am interested."

"Denial makes for excellent romantic stories!"

"..."

"So you then like her instead of him?"

"I did not say that."

"And who does Zevran like?"

888

Alistair was about to go into his tent for the night after his annoying conversation with the bard. He had had many conversations about the Warden over the last few days with his companions. While he liked juicy gossip from time to time, it was getting a bit much. He had opened his tent in camp and just before entering Wynne stood besides him addressing him, he gave her a cautious glance.

"Alistair, dear. I am so sorry for you."

"Hum? What do you mean Wynne?"

"Kissed by the one who holds no care for you. It must be hard for you."

"Finally someone who thinks I am not gay. I never thought I would seen the day."

"These old eyes are more keener than most people think."

"So... what do you think his feelings are for her?"

"Obviously he had his fun with me, merely to make her envious. But why?"

"It's all for fun. You know he only has the one thing on his mind."

"Yes... yes I know that." Alistair sighed.

888

Zevran was feeling more delighted than usual. Usually he would feel annoyed when his leader ignored him but since she kept turning her hateful eyes toward Alistair, that was the reason for his wonderful mood. He was under impression Alistair and his leader was slightly friends before he came along, now they weren't obviously. It was nice that his wanting to bed her would not be troubled by the fact that she was currently , while on his way to the loo, was passing Shale by in camp. He was startled by the standing statue when he suddenly spoke. His voice rumbled so loudly that Zevran jumped high in the air.

Zevran looked dryly at Shale who returned a dark gaze."I would crush its head."

"Hum? But why Shale? My head is so pretty."

"I do not see why it has not crushed the painted elf's head yet."

"Oh? You do not think its because she is denying her sexual attraction to me?"

"The painted elf's head would so easily be popped if it shot an arrow through it. All the blood would be pouring out and..."

"Still on about this are you? You want me dead so badly?"

"I cannot see why IT would, not instead of wanting the painted elf dead, it shoots dangerous glances at the Templar."

"Isn't it wonderful Shale? It means everything is now in my favor!"

"You want the Templar's body fed to the birds?"

"That would be a sight to see indeed."

"It would have to shoot each one of those birds and pin them along trees."

"Indeed."

"So what is going on among the painted elf and it?"

Zevran ignored Shale's suspicious gaze. He was grinning devilishly about SOMETHING.


	7. First Kiss?

AN: _Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and plenty of hits. I am surprised how the first chapter got so many hits, but tis' still pleasant. Thank you for reading. It's fun to write._

_I sort of have a plan for the story. The only ally Mahariel has right now is the Circle. Zevran has been in her party for a few months, maybe two or more. They are on the quest to get the Dalish as their ally. But of course other things can get one side-tracked. Ha, ha._

-

"This is most harrowing." Leliana analyzed. "However it would probably make for a ecstatic ending to a romantic story."

Mahariel's allies for a few days now had been having meetings around the central campfire together. They had been waiting her return and still she had not showed. It was a downhearted evening even though most would say it was beautiful. The pink sky without clouds, the sun slowly falling in the sky was blazing and the climate was warm. Most would consider this a lovely evening, but not for the companions sitting around the fire.

"Ah yes a exotic story about the assassin and the Dalish. Her stupidity makes our deaths ever closer, such romance, such love." Alistiar mood was hinted by his dark tone.

"Oh who says I shall try to kill you?" Zevran chuckled. "That would be boring would not it? And something you are all expecting, no doubt. That would not make for a very good story."

"Tis' factual. It's more likely that he would have tried to kill us in our sleep long ago." Morrigan's grin was devious, her eyes amused. This nasty little elf seems to have other plans."

"And I hope none of those plans involved somehow killing our leader on one of those hunts she takes you on." Wynne grumbled.

"Ah, so I am to blame? I have been here waiting as eagerly as the rest of you for our lovely leader's return."

"I say we smash the painted elf head, pluck it from its neck and-"

"Kadan." Sten addressed Shale softly. "I think it would be wise to halt your revenge just yet. She is likely not dead."

"She's been gone for days!" Alistiar protested.

"Yes, only three however." Sten's face was deadpan even after Alistair stood up and yelled. "I highly doubt anything bad would have happened to her. She sometimes goes on missions by herself you would remember."

"Tis' a silly elf." Morrigan's sad eyes stared into the fire. "She often goes to hunt by herself to think."

"Since she spared the assassin she only hunts with him and the dog. I wonder why-?"

"I suppose you all think I killed her and left her in the woods a few days ago? Pleasured her first of course. It's a good idea to relieve the tension of the mark before killing her.

'By the murderous glares you are all giving me, I would think so."

-

Mahariel's companions were already spit up in several groups looking around the woods for her. She had already been gone for a few days more. The evidence of her wounded dog caused distress in the two who found him.

"Ooh… not good." Alistair muttered.

"You're so charming Alistair! The way you point out the obvious like that." Morrigan commented bitterly.

Alistair was bent down on one knee with only Morrigan standing and staring behind him, her gazing eyes at the dog were concerned. He whinned loudly as he tried to limp toward Alistair. When he started to wobble the templar caught the dog in his arms.

They were saddened because of the dog's poor state. His health was poor obviously. There were multiple gashes all around his body, a thick bruise along the lining of both his eyes and he was bleeding heavily. Dog tried to squirm out of Alistair's fixed embrace but the human refused to let him go. The animal wanted to lead them desperately to his master. But Alistair and Morrigan wanted to heal him.

-

"Dying. I am dying." Mahariel thought to herself.

The moonlight illuminated her extremely wounded body. She tried successfully to roll painfully onto her back. The head of witherfang, his inactive heart lying by the head and her head. Her bloody and dying corpse was lying at the entrance of the temple. She groaned loudly and quickly clutched the blood soaked wounded beneath her breast. The other big wound was a large cut/gash down her fractured leg.

Her eyelids fluttered softly. The numbing pain and the intense loss made her weak. The need to sleep was overcoming her, she did resist even through the pain. She did not want to die yet, she still had thoughts to think quickly before that.

"What a wasteful end to a wasteful life.

'Alone… all alone have I been for all this time. I have held no comfort in my relations so far with the shems and the other companions I have gathered, traveled with in camp for all this time. I suppose it's selfish to be so lonely is not it?

'I abandoned Tamlen after all, so being abandoned by my clan, cast out because of my disease… now cured…

'That's all in the passed now is not it? The Blight without me may or may not engulf Feleden and all the humans will die… Should I care?

'By dying now I get to join the creators and my brother Tamlen." She thought.

She presumed she was relieved that she was going to die. Her cowardly eyes drooped staring at the grass to the side of her. "Ah. I suppose this is a good death." She whispered. She did not believe her words. "I am not needed anyway?" There was something though that she was regretting, even though she denied it constantly.

When she felt a familiar though rare touch, the touch of a finger against her forehead. She heard a loud groan of disapproval. The finger touching her forehead moved her head involuntarily toward a face. The tanned face she recognized. The lips on it, deeply frowning and those delicious; most times devious brown eyes of his. She looked longingly into his eyes.

Zevran was kneeling besides her.

"You know. I could come up with a really lude comment right now. Since you are lying there, quite lovely and vulnerable-"

"Ah. Zevran. The amusing assassin. Am I dreaming of him now?" The motion she made left him blinking. After the slow stroking of his cheek she attempted to kiss him but fell back in the process. Her groan was both painful and noisy.

Her odd attempt at a kiss pleased him somewhat, his lips formed a small sad smile. She closed her eyes gently.

"I do not kiss figments of my imagination." She scolded herself out loud, since he was supposedly a figment of her imagination. "Especially homosexual bastards who love shems." She muttered bitterly. Still jealous even in death it seemed.

Since she was apparently dying alone…

When she closed her eyes, it was then she decided she could die. That was end of it then. Seeing his face, even if it was just a figment of her imagination gave her some comfort.

There was that feeling of fading… she started to feel somewhat weightless. With her eyes closed white color seemed to blind her. She wondered if this was the moment when she would pass to the veil, if her spirit would leave her body. She felt weak enough and willing enough to die peacefully. She did not seem to have the energy to open her eyes anyway.

The feeling of real lips meshing with her own caused her to focus slightly. Her cheeks became boiling. Her heart rate increased. Her discomfort was at the same time pleasure. Even with the energy she lacked she was tempted to return the kiss. It was quickly she realized that Zevran was actually there.

Fortunately or unfortunately, she could not figure out which, after kissing her lips deeply but briefly, Zevran trailed his along her face and then kissed her forehead.

Zevran placed his sweaty forehead against the side of hers, he whispered softly into her ear. "Ah how wonderfully sexy you are in you are dying state, whispering sweet nonsense about me. But let's hope my token of affection has cleared some things up for you?"

"…?"

"Ah. The temputous blushing."

"You…" She tried to say. It was hard to speak for many reasons.

"Does that not energize you?" Zevran at last wondered seriously. "You have not yet died."

"Hum…" That was all she could say.

"Do me a favor." He demanded of her softly. "Please don't close your eyes."

That was a very hard order or instruction to follow. She felt so very tired, her whole body hurt and plenty of thoughts were going through her mind all at once. Physical pain was not her only problem, she was also having problems with her heart but that was his fault.

-

Mahariel felt dizzy, frustrated, confused, uncomfortable and wary. Her wounds were tightly bandaged by pieces of Zevran's chest leather armor to stop her blood from spilling from her chest and leg. They were so tightly wrapped that it only added to the intense pain.

He kept her up with arm around her waist, even though she was not comfortable with it there. Her arm was also around his shoulders reluctantly.

As they walked down the dirt road, she drags her paralyzed leg behind her, he was kept amused by her nonverbal yet constant grumbling. She seemed too weak to speak. She had to hop on her one working foot.

He on the other hand found the process of half-dragging his leader continually forward a struggle. He was no warrior and did not have a warrior's strength, which he seemed to lack in dragging her.

"Why- wh- w-o-n." She mumbled incoherently.

The Antivan's eyebrow rose and his small grin seemed amused. He would not stop walking though and it was hard for her to keep up. He started walking faster much to her dismay.

"Hum. Are you saying something about me trying to seduce you? Ah. What a tempting thought, the two of us... But you know, you are almost dead and all. I am not sure if you would be alive long enough to experience the pleasure."

There was a look of displeasure in her eyes, but it had been there since they had started walking back to camp. She bit her lip. There was no hiding her flushing face. "N-o I-" She tried to say, but her speech was slow and fumbling.

"Talking will not give you the energy you need to walk you know."

When her eyelids began to droop he squeezed her too forcefully. Her teeth clenched because of the pain in her chest. She glared at him and there was no returning pity in his glance toward her.

"Th-i-s i-sn-" She tried to say angrily.

"Fair? Is my having to deal with you complaing fair?"

"No- I-"

"I did make a pledge to you know, letting you die will not keep the Crows away."

He would not admit other reasons for putting her through this torture of resisting death. It seemed very hard for her. He was cruelly unsympathetic.

She merely coughed hard. No reply.

"You might as well stop protesting." He said softly. "I am keeping you alive.

'Yes? Is that not clear?"

Her eyes turned away from him angrily. "Humph."

He made the same sound.


	8. Uh Oh

"Life without heartbreak is life without change. Life without change is life without growth. Life without growth is an utterly boring life." Someone once told me that.

-

"Where the hell is Zevran?" Alistair pouted to Morrigan.

He was worried about what not having him here would do. He wondered what would happen if he found his leader all alone, wounded and defenseless. It made him shiver slightly. His reaction if Zevran did would probably be sympathy.

"Oooh, he uses the forbidden word!"

"Morrigan do not you think its a little odd that he is not back yet? We all split to search for her yes but-"

"Tis' obvious that he will bring her back. You know this."

"If I knew 'this', would I be asking you? We are all here around the campfire but-"

"Tis' more important to know where her dog is."

"Why where is he?"

"You are as daft as they come. Tis' obvious that he was by you just a few moments ago."

"Ooh no."

"Well I healed him. The dog is a tough mutt for something domesticated that is."

-

"Ah." Mahariel muttered in a blissful flagged tone. "Zevran." She seemed quite lusting for his presence. Even with her eyes closed in a clearly profound sleep. And he was there kneeling beside her, visually excessively relieved, the stress from the previous night seemed to leave his face.

When he kissed her forehead easily he was most amused at how abruptly her eyes snapped open. They observed from side to side and then at Zevran. There was controversy in her eyes.

They were in a thicket of trees probably far away from the camp. The sun was just coming out and the birds were singing loudly in the pine trees around them. No doubt Shale would find that most annoying.

"Zevran?" She felt very uncomfortable.

"Ah. How sweetly you show your appreciation to me after we made love." He teased her gently.

Her face flushed slightly. He pushed her chest down after she attempted to get up and most likely run away. "Relax Mahariel. I have not given you the pleasure yet." He seemed to regret that. He did not like how relieved she seemed.

"Oh..."

"...?"

"Hum..."

"Yes...?"

"Why...?"

"...do I have no shirt on? Why are you lying beside me? Why are you under a blanket? Why am I near you?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Hum. You really have no memory of our night together?"

"Hum..." She thought about what he said for a moment. She bit her lip. "I thought you were kidding." She said hopefully.

"Oh I might have been. Only I know that."

"Why do I feel...?"

"...so aroused?"

"I want to get up and run but..."

"Oh run away from me? After I saved you? That is such a painful thing to hear from you."

"..."

"...?"

"I was just saying that I cannot perform much action. I feel so weak."

"I can fix that. All you need to do is ask."

"Hum. How could you fix these feelings?"

"Oh I do not know. Kissing you last night seemed to energize you so."

"..."

"Oh how cute, your face is completely red like blood."

"I... you..."

"Kissed you, yes."

"..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"..."

"...?"

"So... Ah... I remember..."

"What exactly?"

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"Oh you remember that do you? The almost dying part? When you promised not to close your eyes I was annoyed when you did. We laid together under the stars..."

"wait what...? Did we really...?"

"And I checked your heart beat every few minutes. Oddly enough you did not die when I woke up beside you."

"You... made sure I did not die?"

"Yes I did. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes... yes it does."

"I do remember telling you that your presence protects me from death against the crows yes?"

"Ah. But still. You... you made sure I did not die. I was not expecting that. You could have just-"

"Made use of your corpse after you were dead when I found you? I never tried that particular thing before and-"

"..."

"But I did not make use of you as you can probably tell."

"Thank you Zevran."

"For not giving you the pleasure of my years of experience? Oh I did not know you did not desire it THAT badly."

"No... That is not what I meant. You saved me."

"Now what you were expecting?"

"I am just... touched..."

"You do not seem discomforted that I kissed you last night."

"...uh... About that... I do not remember much. Did we really...?"

"We might have. If I did kiss you what would you think?"

"I am confused and tired."

"What confuses you so?"

"I... When you are joking or not joking, when you mean something or do not mean something. That is where my confusion lies."

"Oh?"

"You kissed Alistair, I thought you fancied him. And yet... you say you kiss me. I...."

"And if I say I fancied you instead?"

"I am just confused. Maybe we can talk about this when I am less tired?"

"I did say if. If I fancied you, I did not say I did. What would you say?"

"I-"

"I did save you you know."

There was a long impatient pause as Zevran waited her answer. She looked away. "Maybe that would be nice." He was pleased about what she said.

"Oh?" Zevran chuckled. "This is good to know."

–

"What if she is dead…?" Alistair whined to the companions gathered at the campfire. "What happens then?" His eyes narrowed slightly. The possibility of her death and the evidence of the passing days, made it stronger. He found it to be a dismay, he thought another Warden died probably.

The choices his leader had made were very good, that was why his feelings for her were warm. It was natural for Alistair dislike the idea of her death.

Lelianna had not strongly cared for their leader. She was not feeling overly sad about it, her expression was strangely neutral.

Wynne was hardly close with her leader simply because she was human. It was mostly her leader's fault. But she still had or held some warmth toward the Dalish because of how she saved the tower. She was slightly distressed by the possibility.

Sten though slightly fond of the Warden. He thought this was a perfect opportunity to take control. Her skills in leadership was something he was not fond of. All this walking, gathering allies when they could just find the dragon and kill it-

"Then we will have to find another to lead us against the blight." Sten said the harsh obvious action.

"Sten. That is a silly thought. Who else could lead us? Our leader has fought had leading us and-"

"Be quiet old woman. Tis' true. You know this do not you? If tis' a fact that she has died, the only other Grey Warden here is Alistair."

"Oh yes. I do know that. Sometimes I do not like the quiet lass myself but to just give up on her so quickly after all she has done for the circle-"

"I agree to Wynne. We cannot simply abandoned her so quickly."

"It has not been back for too long. It is likely dead."

"No… that…"

"Alistair… It has been many days since she has gone. Her faithful companion Dog, mortally wounded has left to look for her again. But if were are logical about this, bleeding for so many days-"

"Then we should pick another leader. Quickly."

Alistair sighed. "I am the other Warden here. I suppose I… have no choice but to lead for now."

"You? I will not follow a human who lacks a spine." Sten was somewhat grumpy.

"It shall lead us? The Templar with all that armor. Following a cowardly leader? This shall be fun, a witness to how the Templar leads you all to your deaths. I will enjoy this I think."

"You vote of confidence is so reassuring Shale."

"I will advise you on the wise course of action then my dear." Wynne told Alistair soothingly.

"Well… the maker wishes me to help stop the Blight… so I shall follow you…"

"So we are set then? What shall we do? I do not really want to abandon her."

"Alistair, son, the most important thing is the lives of thousands we can save by leaving her peacefully to her death. It is something she would want. Would she not?"

"How do you know what she would want old woman? Is this really what you want Templar? You wish to abandon her?" Morrigan disputed.

"I think we should wait for her. Just one more day." He said softly.

"One more day? Foolish human. Everyday we tarry more of our peoples dies!" Sten pointed out.

"I suppose we should go to Redcliffe then and camp near there."

"It is settled then." Sten said grimly.

"Tis'? Tis' a weak plan. Following Alistair's orders will lead us only to our deaths." Morrigan protested softly.

-

"It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy;-- it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others." Jane Austen

"It seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than the night before, like a switch has been flicked somewhere, and the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." -Jeffrey Bell

AN:_ More Zevran and Maherial to come. Someone asked me to do an chapter about her feelings on other elves. I might do that in a few chapters._

_Four thousand hits 0_0 Thank you._


	9. Yum! Yikes 00

AN: _This chapter is a bit more... sexual than my previous ones that I have written._

_

* * *

_

"'Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall."

Shakespeare

_

* * *

  
Dream:_

_"...""_

_Yes she saw it and she couldn't help but continue to stare as long as she did, and he wasn't paying attention oddly enough. She found it fascinating how is his muscles rippled along his body making his chest and butt hard, butt how something like that could be slim and at the same time so attractive. His odd skin color contrasted with his blond hair. The wet dripping picture of his torso caused her heart to feel fluttery. He had an amazing body, even his dripping manhood was something to look at. Even though he had quite the chest she couldn't help but wondering what his eyes looked like beneath those eyelids, underneath water shower, how they would look in this scene._

_Mahariel was accidently peeping on her savior who was being showered by the small water fall he was under. He was washing his hair and she couldn't help but stare. That's not to say she didn't feel odd about doing so._

_Her cheeks flushed when he noticed her looking at her with raised eyebrows. She blinked and realized she was standing near the water fall. Her face was hot, she felt uncomfortable. "Hum I was just..." She didn't know what to say._

_"See something you want but you can't have?" She frowned when Zevran said that. He was probably right._

_

* * *

  
_

A leaf danced and twirled in the wind before slowly making it onto Mahariel's nose bridge. This caused her dark eyes to stare inward into it after they opened. After noticing it was not a finger nor anything dangerous that touched her nose and only a leaf her eyes darted to side to side of her. And then she noticed the sleeping bag besides her was empty. She wondered where Zevran was.

She was lying in a pile of crispy yellow and red leaves. Some of the high trees above her were bare, the intense sunlight among two of them were shining into her eyes. She covered them with her arm and sat up. She dropped her arm and looked at the chestnut blanket covering her lap thoughtfully.

"Hum." She pondered about her arms as she shook them besides her and then dropped them.

"I do not feel as weak as yesterday." She looked at her stomach, the spot beneath her chest at the white wrappings crusted with red blood under her Dalish chest plate. "This hurts though." She noted in her head. "I suppose its keeping me alive."

She sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful I am alive. The Creators have given me life after all, and being saved by Zevran seemed to be my fate. They seem to deem my life precious for some reason, some cause I have yet to do. I should be grateful to be alive... but yet-"

Her thoughts were interrupted. When Zevran suddenly dropped down besides her, his arm swiftly pounded against her chest causing her to fall. She groaned loudly in pain and glared at into his close unsympathetic eyes. He was lying on his chest.

"You know." He said. "It would be hard to escape with that leg of yours paralyzed."

"So I am not allowed to think." She grumbled. "Wonderful."

He smiled a little. "Oh. Sarcasm?" He chuckled. "I wondered when I would ever hear that from you. Unfortunately it doesn't sound as sexy as I thought it would."

Her cheeks lightly flushed because of where his hand was, beneath her bosom. He raised his eyebrows, he did not seem notice how he offended her. She silently tried to get up.

"Still trying to escape?" He wondered seriously.

She sighed, her head falling down and looked away from him. "No." She hissed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Then where are you going?"

"To get myself some food obviously."

"Ah. Food? That is what you want. I already got some of that."

She looked into his amused eyes. "Then let me up." She suggested.

Mahariel was hungry, just woke up and tired. She was not in the mood for his confusing behavior. She guessed he was being funny again.

"Hum." She muttered after she noticed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was swift when he turned her weak body around and hugged her tightly to him. Before she protested he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ah, what a lovely heat, your face is scorching like the sun. Your discomfort is so cute." He seductively muttered. "You know... All things considered, since I saved you and are keeping you alive do not I get to request...?"

Mahariel left him clenching his teeth after she banged her forehead forcefully against his. He groaned and rolled away.

She noticed her wobbling standing one leg, she had forgot about the other bandaged one. She tried to hop forward but was stopped by Zevran's hand snatching hers.

"Where are you off too?" He distracted her with his feigned wounded voice when she looked backward he pulled her swiftly down.

Her back fell onto his bare chest. When she tried to weakly get up he held her stomach, when his arms held that painful wound above her chest this made her reluctant to move. She groaned.

"Where are you off to?" Zevran whispered into her ear.

"I was off to get something to eat. But you seem reluctant to let me move."

"Indeed. You are obviously too weak too."

"Let me go."

"But that would not be any fun."

"I just want to eat."

"Yes and I just want you not to get up."

Her eyes turned backward to his, they were mutually questioning one another. "Why?" She wondered.

"Why indeed."

"..."

"You almost died that night Warden. Capable or not, loosing that much blood makes you weak."

"Weak in personality or my apparent lack in fighting skill?"

"No, but you are weak right at the moment and vulnerable."

Mahariel raised her eyebrows when his expression turned longing. "...?"

"Like for example I could kiss you right now and you would not be able to do anything." He noted. His face neared hers and she moved hers backward. He frowned. "But I won't."

"Why won't you?"

"Why do not you want me to?"

"Hum... I..."

When he dropped his hands to his sides something of a physical invitation or an indication that he was going to let her up or roll over off him. He was surprised when she did. not

"You are free to go fetch yourself something to eat you know." He curiously about a minute.

His eyebrows raise when she rolled her stomach to his chest, pulling the blanket on her onto both of them. She closed her eyes and gently laid her head besides his. She hugged his neck.

"Hum?" He wondered. "No resistance?"

"Just hold me."

"Aw. That is all I get to do? Pity." Despite his words he seemed somewhat pleased.

After a while he watched her sleeping face, her arms seemed to cling around his neck possessively. When he tried to adjust his neck she did not let go. He smiled.

He was tempted to pressure this somewhat comfortable position they were farther but for once did not give into that temptation.

* * *

"I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it"

Mae West

* * *

AN: I think the next chapter will be about a flashback maybe.


	10. Die Alistair!

AN:

_Parts of this were extremely fun to write. Ha, ha. 5000 hits, 10 favs and alerts. People like this story as much as I enjoy writing it, it seems :D Thank you for reading! I enjoy writing this story. So Zevran and Mahariel, or would you prefer her with someone else? What do you think of what is happening? Any random thoughts or something random you want me to know?_

* * *

"Hum. Now hold on, let's not get too hasty." Alistair stuttered slightly. Sten was holding a rather large grey sword tip in front of his nose, if he was not so strong, if he dropped it just a bit he could slice his nose in two. He did not want his precious nose sliced.

Morrigan's lip curled up slightly and her eyes were amused. She watched with folded arms. Shale watched with a deadpan stone face. Wynne watched, her lips deeply frowning and her arms folded disapprovingly. Lelianna thought about how to comment on this odd situation. It was not a love story for sure.

The companions watched Alistair as did Sten who seemed to want to kill him. "Draw you sword." Sten commanded of him.

"Oh come on! Why the desperate need to kill me lately? What the hell is with this hate?" Alistair complained.

"I have my sword ready to slice through your skull and yet you complain so when you can easily attack me. Why? I do not understand you."

"Can't we resolve this in a manner not involving sweating, pain and swords?"

"Tis' ironic how you say so when you like kicking-" Morrigan commented.

Alistair ignored her. He really did not want to responsible for more deaths.

"Draw your sword."

"No. I do not feel like it. How about that?"

"Then you will die unreasonably." Sten said easily. He lifted the sword from the tip of Alistair's nose and slammed it downward. Luckily just in time his foe jumped backward, but he tripped and fell on his arse.

"Stop this tomfoolery!" Wynne shouted. She attempted to jump in front of Sten's next strike, to block it from hitting Alistair. Instead however she stopped just when the sword passed her face, when it hit the ground no bones cracked. Just barely Alistair had rolled over onto his stomach dodging it. He looked at Sten with his famous brow upward and sighed.

"Old woman," Sten warned quietly, "stay out of this. Women are not meant to fight."

"Humph. That doesn't mean I am just going to let you kill Alistair."

"Hey! I can fend for myself."

"Oh can you Alistair? Then why aren't you?"

"Yes, we decided upon a battle for leadership. Why are you not fighting me with honor?"

"You select a battle for leadership Sten and then just started attacking! Oh yes, quite the diplomacy." Alistair was getting snarky.

"As I said a day ago. I will not follow a man who lacks a spine!" Sten snapped.

"And I will not fight a companion." Alistair muttered to himself after getting up. He looked to Sten who had looked at him questioningly. "Besides, this will only screw up the team will not it?"

"I will not ask you again. Draw your sword and fight like a man. Or keep it your sheath and die like a coward!"

When Alistair stayed silent Sten attempted to attack him, running and about to swing his side. He then looked somewhat frightened and then quickly drew shield and blocked his head. He blinked when nothing hit against his shield. He lowered it to watch Sten squeezing his body and clenching his teeth in pain. His sword was standing in the ground besides him. There was some blue lightening dancing off his skill. He was in pain probably but repressing it.

"Oh? What happened to the 'kill, kill' Alistair rapidly attitude?" He wondered.

"Tis' something I stopped obviously. As amusing as twas' to sit and watch while you were about to die several times, I realized I still need you."

"Need me?" His face reddened after he frowned. "Great. The one I hate the most turns out to like me. Gross!"

"No you fool. You are the only Grey Warden in the party."

"And?"

Oh and I forgot mention how nice a day it was!

-

Zevran was helping his leader walk holding her up with her slim arm around his shoulders. The walk in one of thickest parts of the forest was silent and somewhat boring. Sometimes he looked at her and him noticed the dismal look in her eyes, as if they looked far off.

"Zevran." She asked at last.

"Hum?"

The question she looked like she was going to ask, she stopped herself and then asked another. He rose his eyebrows. "Where is the camp? It's taking awhile to get there."

"Maybe I am just leading you elsewhere." He waggled his eyebrows playfully as he said this.

"Hum..." She paused after she got his meaning. "Yes... Well whatever."

Zevran sighed. This woman had been one of the hardest to bed. Obviously she was attracted to him but for some odd reason she would not give in. It was frustrating.

After another long paused.

"Why-" They both said at the same time, both wanting to ask a different question. They looked at one another questioningly. They paused.

"Zevran. What is it-" She stopped herself from asking and then looked away blushing.

He raised his eyebrows, inwardly amused. He leaned into her ear, and seductively whispered, "I could show you." He was surprised and confused when she bit down a smirk from forming on her lips.

Before Mahariel could answer something happened fast. There was a creature running toward them, they looked at the blur and then there was growling. And then before she knew it she was trying to keep her balance. She looked delighted when she saw what had pinned Zevran to the ground. She ignored his groaning.

"Dog!" She exclaimed. The creature yelped after she launched herself at him, Zevran's eyes widened and he groaned loudly when he stomach landed on his. Dog fell to the side with her arms tightly around his stomach and back.

"Owe." Zevran muttered. Dog seemed to voice this silently.

"I am sorry." Zevran was about to thank her for the apology until he noticed solemnly she was addressing her mutt. She got up off him and sat in front of him. "Your wounds. I should not have... you look so-"

"So you left your Dog to die?" He wondered doubtfully. "I suppose that means bedding beasts won't happen in the near future."

They both ignored him though Dog briefly glanced at him and then to his mistress. His eyes whined. "Oh. Zevran?" She wondered. "He saved me you know Dog. He's not a threat."

Dog seemed to doubt this because he was glaring daggers at the Ativan.

Zevran was curious as to how his leader understood the creature's silence. "Oh? You disapprove of me do you? It's a wonder why your opinion matters. Fereldens and their mutts-" He shook his head. Dog growled. "Yes, well like me or not I-"

"Why don't you like him? He's a bit silly yes but-" Zevran found it odd she talked to her dog and like he wasn't here. He sighed.

Dog's teeth pulled on her sleeve. She looked briefly confused after nodding. She got up and used her giant dog as a leaning post.

"Why are we following the dog?" Zevran wondered.

"Because he wants me to follow him obviously. It's probably important."

"You seem content to more easily trust your dog." Zevran commented bitterly.

Mahariel's eyebrows rose at the comment and merely glanced at him before continuing to move forward. She didn't reply. While they walked the males on either side of her looked at one another with some aversion. Zevran disliked the fact that the dog seemed to frequently attack him and the dog disliked him for more obvious reasons.

-

"They..." Mahariel was speechless for a moment. She hadn't expected this. The camp her dog lead her to wasn't there, her companions weren't there. She stood next to her dog who looked on with her whining. While Zevran on the other hand (though surprised at their stupidity) was thinking at how fortunate this could be for him. "They just..." She sighed.

"Left? Yes. How unfortunate." Zevran feigned displeasure, but he seemed concerned with her odd reaction. "I thought you disliked 'shems' Mahariel."

She nodded. "I... I..." He raised his eyebrow. She composed her surprise into a more deadpan expression. "It's just ironic I suppose. My clan leaves me and then those I hardly care for do so as well. One only wonders why?"

"Oh but you know-" Zevran was interrupted. He sighed. He really wanted to say that too.

"Well... I suppose we should bring news to Zathrian's clan of what I have done."

"Hum. What have you done? Why have you not mentioned this?"

"I... I hadn't thought of it. I thought I was going to die."

"Lately you seem displeased that I saved you."

"No... That's not it Zevran. Let's just go? Shall we?"

The elves look at the dog who whined. "Oh? You want me to look for them?" He dog nodded. "Why? They have abandoned me after all. Should I not the same?" She protested. Zevran curiously watched their silent conversation and body language.


	11. Confusing Thoughts

Zevran was sitting next to his leader on a log, it was in the evening by a small fire. The dog was sleeping far off to the side

She still seemed to be trying to decide where to go. She had to tell Zathrian's clan about his death, give the head and heart to them. And then she had to find her camp of companions where they were. Of course she was reluctant about that.

Zevran was playing target practice with knives against a nearby tree. The woods were fall of threes. There was no target on the tree, probably a piece of bark. But he seemed to be aimless in throwing daggers against the trees. He found his leader's thoughtful silence to be somewhat annoying. When it was that she finally spoke after several hours of contemplating he was visually relieved.

"You know without use of my leg, I don't really have the uses that come with an archer." Mahariel spilled out her thoughts to him. This caused him to be most amused seeing as she never said a lot at once. He half smirked, his eyebrows raised as she spoke. "That is what I am. My only skill in fighting is running like a coward, standing back and shooting arrows. That is how my dog fell in my battle with the werewolves, that is how Zathrian and I fell. He was the one taking the damage and-"

"Hum. My dear why the sudden urge to speak so much?" Zevran was softly curious with his words.

"Sorry. Well then never mind. I suppose I should lock my thoughts away."

"No. No. I am just surprised, usually you are beautiful in your silence." He spoke. And then he clutched his chest and pretended to be wistful. "When you speak in a state of negative emotion, ah it tempts me."

"Hum." Her cheeks became hot slightly. Her eyes turned away when she got his meaning. "Yes well..." She wanted to change the subject.

"I don't see you as useless." He stated bluntly after a few moments of silence and seriously. "Far from it. I suppose though from a battle standpoint you could be useless.

'But then again there are so many different ways to kill a person, human or elf. Poison being one of my favorite ways."

"Yes." Her one word expressed her relief which showed in her eyes when she looked at him. "You told me about that some of your stories about your assassin life."

"Ah but we are talking about you aren't we? So you are saying what almost killed you, was a pack of werewolves. Who is this Zathrian again?"

"Zathrian... the Keeper of the Dalish clan I have yet to tell of his death."

"Oh that ugly fellow? With no well kept hair, and such a face!" Zevran expressed shallow disgust and distaste with the keeper.

"I don't really notice such things, of personal appearance."

"No I suppose you wouldn't."

"..." This confused Mahariel but she made no comment.

"I suppose you feel guilt then?" Zevran's brows furrowed in disapproval. "Of his death? Why feel guilt? Death happens, does it not?"

"I suppose. I should feel guilt, I should. The death of a brother. I feel more guilty about the fact I am alive, and it has little to do with him."

"You confuse me." Zevran wondered to why she felt guilt over not dying. "This is a bit dreary. Could we talk of something else?"

"I... alright." Mahariel was disappointed. It showed in her eyes. But she choose to pretend she was feeling nothing, her face turned deadpan.

"Now. You were saying you think you can't use your leg again? That's not entirely true. We could go back to the group, I am sure you could find them with those tracking skills of yours could you not?"

"Part of me doesn't want to find them. They abandoned me."

"Yes... but if you think about logically you could put Wynne to use to heal your leg."

"I don't know."

"Think about it this way." Zevran suggested.

His eyes and face, his body moving closer to her face. For a moment she moved backward but something drew her face toward his beautiful eyes. They both felt tempted to touch each other but did nothing. They shared a longing long glance but then he broke it by moving backward. "The Crows wish me dead. And as you said, with your leg being as was... and if they come and try to kill me..."

Mahariel's eyes drooped and she pondered for a moment of the logic of it, what he said. She still didn't want to return but then again. "Yes..." She sighed. "I suppose that's a good reason to return to them. I cannot protect you from the Crows being in the state I am."

The conversation seemed finished. So for a while Zevran went back to throwing daggers at random target on trees he imagined in his mind.

She looked up for a moment. "Zevran?" She addressed him. He had looked away but then he looked at her again, his eyebrows rose. He wondered about what she wanted. "Would you..." She paused. "Why are you with me then now? I am in no state to be a meat shield. And..."

"Yes... the Crows if were near they would be easily able to deal with you. Wouldn't they?"

"Yes... So then why did you save me? You said before that the Crows wouldn't be able to deal with a mighty Grey Warden. And they could easily get through me right now, then to you. I am in a useless state at the moment."

"Yes." Zevran paused. He frowned. She wondered about what he didn't want to explain. "Well, we would better get you healed then." His eyes turned away. It was her fingers that touched his face that drew his eyes near her again. He was still frowning.

"Why did you save me though?" She asked.

"Don't look into this too deeply Mahariel." He batted her fingers softly away before he said that. "I pledged my life to you yes? You saved me, I save you. It's nothing more than that. Right?"

Mahariel sighed but nodded glumly.

AN: _Review please. Thank you for the six thousand hits and ten or so favs :D Even 'keep going' if you find yourself having a thought block, would be nice. Or even 'nice', would be nice. Or a random though. I like reviews. _


	12. Blah

AN: _An light chapter. Thanks again for my wonderful audience :D_

_This chapter is short, blunt, and a little... okay. _

_-_

Morrigan witnessed the appearance of controversy on her leader's face as she was cycled round and round enthusiastically in the atmosphere by Alistair's powerful arms. And the Templar looked so excited and relieved at her sudden return. The witch was amused.

Zevran on the other hand was watching it acidly.

Sten was tied up by the fire, he watched with raised eyebrows the commotion in the middle of the camp. Everyone gathered and watched. Everyone had so many questions for her. Dog barked excitedly. The bard was getting some inspiration for a song. Shale felt like squishing some heads.

The sky was indistinctly pink. The red rock of the cliff they camp near gave most of the camp a huge shadow hovering over it. The sky was falling. The air was faintly cool because of the ending of the evening. The grass faintly yellow around them, some spots in the camp was overly piled with leaves.

Mahariel groaned as he roughly dropped her on her feet. Her working leg wobbled and she swayed from side to side. Zevran came to her aid only to have Alistair ignore him and catch her shoulders. The elves' rose their eyebrows together both for different reasons and watched the human.

The Templar bare hugged his leader whiles she groaned. She patted in back gently with one arm, feeling akward. He then broke the hug and pushed her outward, getting a good look at her.

"You're actually alive! Who knew? Wow! This is-"

"Yes."

"Alive! Alive! This is so good."

"You being leader has seemed to tore apart the group." She spoke her thoughts out loud looking at Sten with sympathy in her eyes.

"Yes… about that-" Alistair seemed sheepish. He was about to apologize to his bitter leader but was cut off. His cheerful expression faded. He let go of his leader when Zevran put his arm under Mahariel's armpits, to help her walk. He led her to Wynne.

"…"

"What is it dear?"

"Ah, but you can see cannot you my cherished Wynne?" Zevran began to explain. The ladies both looked at him bitterly. He just smirked because he got a reaction from Mahariel. They both did not like what he called Wynne, but their leader disliked it for other reasons. She kept her face deadpan.

"Yes shem. Make yourself useful and heal me."

"As if I had a choice."


	13. I HATE YOU ALL!

AN: _Well now this is a butload of reviews I am recieving. I have had two hundred for my Naruto story. I wasn't expecting people to like my imagination so much. Though to be fair I am enjoying writing this! Thank you for reading it, all of you. I really appreciate it. About seven thousand reviews, 14 favs, and 10 alerts. I think. YAY! I mean... thank you. Everytime I update the hits improve drastically. 0_0. If you care or not I am working on another story, I forget what I called it. It's about a girl Tabris. And... well. The summery is in the thingie if you want to read it._

_Oh and short chapter ahead. After writing a long one for my other Dragon Age story. I didn't feel like writing a long one for this._

-

"Tis' a good reaction. I was expecting her to be a pansy."

The dog whined.

Lelianna bite her lip.

Shale noded

Zevran smirks to himself.

Wynne was about to say something biting but was cut off.

Sten who is still tied up just watches mutely. He has his own unvoiced opinions.

"A pansy? Mahariel. She's nothing but a manly girl dressed as a girl. Wait that didn't make any sense." Alistair commented on his own jest. He looked sheepishly at his leader.

Zevran raised own eyebrow. He thought up a really nasty comment he could say but didn't say anything. He watched.

"You are all fools." Mahariel muttered to herself. Wynne was the only one kneeling near her saying incantations to heal her leg. She had been glaring at the standing companions who were watching over her, or around her. You know.

The sky was lit up with pink, though it was somewhat cloudy so the whole sky wasn't pink. The air was hot. The atmosphere was akward. They were reacting to her testy emotions, those that their leader found hard to repress.

"You cannot possibly mean me. I saved-" Mahariel cut him off bitterly.

"I didn't mean you obviously. You had the decency to save me unlike the rest of you."

"Oh but it is merely bitter at being abandoned? Don't take such a thing personally. I merely wanted to watch the foul templar make a idiot of himself."

The dog sighes.

"And I have no need to explain myself to a leader who is stupid enough to do missions on her own, with merely a mutt to protect her." Morrigan explained.

Mahariel clenched her teeth together tightly at her blunt explanation but said nothing. She closed her eyes and deeply breathed.

Lelianna sighed. "Oh but isn't it romantic? The only one who cares to save the elf, our brave leader is an weak one, ironically as well. Seeing as Zevran tried to-"

Mahariel blushed. She remembered briefly about what involved him saving her.

"Or it could be I was the only one who cared enough, or maybe I just wanted to bed her lovely corpse-" Zevran jested. "There is so much romance in that indeed!" He was sarcastic. Lelianna glared at him.

"Oh please don't be like that Mahariel. I said I am sorry a thousand times!" Alistair begged.

Zevran raised his eyebrows at him. He had been bitter with him somewhat since he greeted his leader by spinning her round and round. But then again her lack of interest in the templar seemed to please him. So he had shrugged it off in his mind. He disliked complicated situations.

Mahariel clenched her fists at her sides. Wynne looked at her curiously. "He's right you know dear. We looked everywhere for you." She tried unsuccessfully to soothe her.

"No you didn't try. You didn't try at all."

"Oh come on. Yes I-"

"No you didn't! My clan would have searched endlessly for me."

"But we're not your clan dear." Wynne scolded her.

"No... No you are not. You are just a bunch of useless idiots trying to help me fight the blight." She seethed.

Everyone else had a look of distaste on their faces. Alistair, Dog, Zevran and Sten were the exceptions. Dog whined. Zevran looked pleased. Sten's face was deadpan. Alistair looked sheepish.

"Not you Dog..." She whispered as he came near her to lick her face. While he licked it she whispered so only he could hear her. "You and Zevran aren't useless. You are my Lethallin."


	14. The Most Important Thing

AN: _The story isn't over yet. But there is some conflict in this chapter, you have been warned. _

_17 favorites! YAY! And eight thousand hits! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Oh not to mention the review total hit the thirty mark :D_

_My editor wasn't working... So expect errors, no need to tell me about spelling errors and what not, I will edit it when my editor works._

_-_

Mahariel stretched out her leg to her side as she stood. There was relief in her eyes and small smile. She then stretched other body parts and did two step punches in front of her. She felt energized and relieved. She stood still after a moment, inhaling the fresh forest air that she hadn't fully appreciated during her wounded state.

Everyone was sleeping in their tents and it was very dark. The stars littered the sky and for once not many clouds covered their beauty. The air was cool but barable.

She dropped on her bottom, or on the grass and place her chin on her palm. She sighed thoughtfully.

"I am back here." She fully took in the realization as she thought. Her eyes watched the empty surroundings around her. She also noticed snoring in a tent beside her but she ignored it. "I suppose that means I...

'To almost die was something of relief. I could see my friend Tamlen again. Perhaps the creators would welcome me. And then I wouldn't have to bear the responsibility of the blight. Maybe I could even see-" Her eyes darted downward sadly as she thought about her parents'. "The chances of finding my clan again are slim. If I were to die I could probably see part of my clan beyond the veil."

And then a image of Zevran and memory of him saving her. She sighed. Her eyes turned away. "His body was tired, but he still kept me... He kept me alive. Sometimes I think for what purpose. But does it matter?

'A part of me wanted to die, wanted to be with part of my clan past the view. I have been so alone for all this time. To serve humans... too... My clan wanted me to do it but...

'I don't want to be their hero. I don't want to stop the blight. Most of the time I just wanted to die.

'Tamlen left me. He's probably dead somewhere. That stupid shem Duncan convinced me to abandon him. A lot of the time my nerves are wracked with guilt. He was my brother, my playmate during childhood and the one I always hunted with.

'I just left him to die. I thought that maybe with time I would get over it if I could stay with my clan. But when the Keeper couldn't cure me and when I was cast out...

'Did I deserve it? I wanted to protect them from myself yes but... also another part of me broke by leaving them. Being secluded with the Dalish all my life, I crave their company still.

'And then the keeper said. 'We will probably never meet again.'

'I...

'But... Yes that is what happened. Being forced to leave my clan because of Duncan, abandoning my best friend... being so alone have haunted me sometimes when I wake.

'I have been kind of just going with the flow recently. Leading the shems, gathering an army, destroying the whole Blight.

'But secretly I don't care about it all. I have just been wanting to die, that's why I went to kill witherfang alone. I...

'I felt guilty for not dying because I couldn't join Tamlen. But the creators have obviously seem to want me to face the Blight. It was fate probably, being saved by Zevran and not dying.

'This depression over various loses has been eating away at me.

'This is a weakness of mine. This grief, this loniliness I feel. I am not near or with my clan. It makes me think of the Vir Tandahl.

'Vir Assan ("Way of the Arrow") - fly straight and do not waver.

'Vir Bor'Assan ("Way of the Bow") - bend but never break.

'Vir Adahlen ("Way of the Forest") - together we are stronger than the one.

'I am feel weak without my Dalish brothers with me, I felt good sometimes with Zathrian's clan. However it wasn't the same, I didn't feel welcome for some reason. Some of them seem to think I have abandoned their ways.

'I feel sometimes like I am nothing without my clan.

'I have let myself be broken. I am supposed to not break, to not... I am supposed to learn from what happens to me. 'To bend but never break.' And for so long I felt so..." She thought about this deeply and sighed.

'Obviously death is not what is meant for me for now. The creators have willed it. Without my clan, I felt as there was nothing to live for.

'And then I met Dog.

'And then I met Zevran."

She groaned because she thought of him. "He must care somewhat for me to go to such great lengths to keep me alive. He did pledge himself to protect and serve me, partly to keep the crows away from him.

'And I...

'I should be truthful with myself. He... My feelings for him... I have denied. I haven't trusted him until now. But he saved me and I wasn't expecting him too.

'I have felt an oddness... about his presence constantly since he joined the group. I felt drawn to him, comfortable around him, something about him was familiar. But yet, I felt that I shouldn't trust him. And I kept him close, denying constantly that I hadn't had feelings for him.

'What are my feelings for him? I suppose... they... my idiot companions I suppose were right weren't they? He is attractive I admit, and I care for him a great deal. Perhaps more than I should.

'My dog and Zevran are reasons to live aren't they? I feel a kinship with them oddly enough.

'I suppose Zevran and I will only ever be friends, won't we? He confuses me so. And yet I care for him. He's the only one who, besides dog, went looking for me. He's the only one...

'So what happens now? I still have to face the Blight because the creators seem to want me to. And then... I will have to protect Zevran from the crows. I don't want him to... to die. I won't let him ever leave me.

'I am willing for him to remain my friend... but... he will live. I want him with me as long as possible, till I die. Is that selfish?

'But... As Zevran has said 'it is nothing more than that'. I will just have to be satisfied with his company. We can remain friends.

'If... What would something more than friends be like?

'Some of my clanmates expected Tamlen and I too... I remember... Tamlen was... very important to me. But did I love him like one loves their mate? I don't know if I did. He meant a great deal to me, sometimes I wondered if we were siblings of blood.

'But... I have no one but Zevran and the dog. What is Zevran to me? Is he like a sibling of blood? I don't know. I find him attractive and I care for him. I am inexperienced in such a relationships.

'When I asked Zevran if he ever did that... he teased me and said he did with a few woman. And... Then he ask me if I did.

'Yes. I did once. To do something like that with someone I have no feelings for seems... unfathomable.

'I care for Zevran. I... I don't want to do that with him. I want to be his friend. That would probably ruin my relationship with him. He taking it as likely as he does.

'So maybe friendship is better this way. Besides' he told me it would be nothing more in our conversation about... the one in the forest. I asked him why he saved me, a part of me hoping it had something to with romantic affection. But it has nothing to do with that. So it won't ever be anything more.

'Maybe this is for the best?

'Maybe... Tamlen sometimes haunts me in my dreams and this... the uncomfortable feeling of being forever from my clan. I don't think I will ever be able to let it go. For now though...

'How does one move on from that? I suppose I will have to try to stay sane. And Dalish is supposed bend but not break. I am supposed to be flexible. And I will be.

'My clan would want me to be strong. And strong I will be. Somehow."

-

"You are looking bright and beautiful this morning." Zevran's tone was quiet and thoughtful. In his eyes were an amused confusion.

"I have just been thinking." She said. Her eyes turned to him when he neared her side. Her dog slept by her feet.

Mahariel while everyone was asleep had been watching the sunrise by herself. It was a beautiful bright red and clear sunrise. The grass seemed healthier and more green in this camp spot.

The Dalish felt calmer and more collected because of her deep thoughts the previous night. He felt suprised by her smile.

"What?" He wondered.

"You saved me."

"Ah yes. I did. And the others didn't." He whispered into her ear suddectively after embracing her softly. She returned the embrace, comfortable with holding onto him. "Now that you are healed by our masteful Wynne healer, recovered and all that. Does that mean I get a-?" He frowned because her head after resting on his head moved backward. There was an akward expression he saw in her eyes.

"Zevran. No."

He raised his eyebrows, visably disapointed. "And how do you know what I was going to ask?" He wondered. His frown deepened when she let go of him, moving back a little.

"Zevran. I..." Her eyes looked away.

"...?"

"I care about you. A lot."

"..."

"And I."

"Care about me?"

"I think that we should stay friends."

Zevran's teeth clenched together as he thought that over. "You think the pleasure you would recieve from bedding me that distasteful?" He wondered bluntly. His anger lightened slightly when he was amused by how red her cheeks became.

"No. That's not it." There was a pause.

She felt surprised at how quickly he embraced her and how tightly. She returned it however. Her teeth clenched together as she closed her eyes putting her chin on him. They both sighed and both said at the same time: She welcomed the comfort it was to be held and touched by him.

"You confuse me so." Then there was another pause.

"Zevran." She burried her head into his shoulder. "I realize... I have... been..."

"..."

"I care about you. And I care more about this friendship with you than..." When she said that he felt very annoyed, pulling away from her he was about to retort before she said. "Please don't misunderstand... I... I just wish to not do that with you." Her eyes turned away. "It will probably ruin our friendship and I don't want that."

"Ah. You are using me for some girly comfort yes? You think this will be ruined by some pleasant dervision?" His eyes hardened. "Yes probably. I would use you after all, for my own pleasure. And that would probably ruin are friendship."

She bit her lip and looked at him. There was a flash of hurt in her eyes before her face went deadpan. "Very funny Zevran." She snapped.

"Oh no it's true. I am easy like that. I will sleep with anyone."

"There's no such thing as 'friends with benifets.'"

"Oh and-"

"I... I don't want to be abandoned again Zevran." She told him. Her eyes pleading for him to understand. "Please."

"Oh so you think by remaining friends I won't abandon you? Oh you never know. I might turn out to be a prick."

Her eyes closed, teeth and hands clenched. Before she could open her eyes and reply her dog started growling viciously and almost pounced on him. His mistress' eyes snapped open. "Come Dog." She ordered him. She stopped reluctently in his tracks, as they walked away together Dog couldn't help but glare at him.

Zevran's conflicted eyes looked downward. He moaned heavily.


	15. La, La Land

AN: _I don't know what to say. I have been loving the reviews and how you were all very fond of the last chapter. Tis' pleasant. The massive amounts of awesomeness I have been getting from you all and story ratings... Thank you! Anyway this next one is a little long. I was in a playful sort of mood._

_Oh and this is long. You have been warned._

-

Zevran had been feeling a little low of late. The rejection he received from Mahariel hit him harder than he would have liked. He had been thinking about it more and more as the days past. And it had only been a few days. The frequency of his thoughts regarding anything Mahariel was...

How ironic it was, he was being frequently accused of wanting to use her for merely to pleasure himself and she wanted to use him to comfort herself. Not in a sexual way but still. He was not sure why. He was confused about it. Also he would not admit that he was also hurt.

And then several conversations at camp with him and the other party members ensued. First it was with Alistair:

"Well this ironic is not it Zev, Zev?"

"The only irony is hearing you say my name as if you we smitten with me."

"Hum. What...?! No... I-"

"Oh do not deny it you-"

"Don't like you in the way you seem taken with Mahariel."

"Taken? Whatever do you mean Alistair? I would remain single for you any day."

"You were regretted."

"Must you always be so serious Alistair I-"

"I think it serves you right though. You were just going to use her anyway."

"So you think."

"So I think."

-

And then it was with Morrigan, Zevran conversed with:

"So... Tis' amusing how she rejected you after you saved her."

"You are on about this too then? Why woman?"

"You would think that you would get some somewhat sexual favor to relieve both you of your tensions."

"No such luck."

"Don't you ever wonder why your precious Warden brought you on?"

"Not as a pleasure slave that is for sure."

"Oh come now you must have seen the way she looks at you."

"Yes I have. And I do not want to take advantage of that just yet."

"Oh? You could have easily manipulated it so-"

"So I could give her the pleasure of my bedding?"

"Oh yes, I was going to ask you about that. Before she rejected you, you could have easily-"

Zevran shrugged.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Ah Alistair said you were smart. No lier he."

She glared at him.

-

The dog glares at him. He seems quite ready to strike at Zevran.

"Happy now pampered mutt? I don't get to touch your mistress."

He gives a smug bark.

"Oh ho, ho? So you want her all to yourself? You know in most cultures bedding animals are considered disgusting. Not to mention taboo."

Dog makes a discomforted whine and in his eyes he looks disgusted. Zevran smugly smirks and the dog glares at him. He growls so loudly that Zevran knows it's time to run away and he does. The dog than chased him across camp and beyond until his mistress scolded him.

-

And then the assassin and the bard conversed on the topic of his rejection. The companions always seemed quite interested in every little detail that was going on with him.

"So you and her have shall we say... broken off your relations?"

"Oh? You are so interested in whom I bed are you Lelianna. Are you envious?"

"What... no... I-"

"Oh do not worry. I have no interests in you at the moment."

"What about the time you asked-?"

"Oh yes the offer still stands of course. If you ever want to pay for my services that is."

"No thank you."

"That is good because I would prefer someone else."

"Mahariel?"

"Don't be silly Lelianna. She has made her intentions toward me clear. We are only friends as you can see."

"I see the pain in your eyes Zevran. You do not fool me."

"Well then you should get you lovely eyes checked my dear."

"We'll see."

-

And then Shale and Zevran conversed.

"So it has finally rejected the painted elf?"

"Whoever this 'it' is you are referring to-"

"Oh you know who I refer to. I am no fool painted elf. By going through the torture of forever standing in that village I have left, there has been many a time when-"

"Two young newly weds made love to one another under the pretty statue?"

"And when the birds did it in their mating rituals it made me want to kill them more."

"Oh do not worry you will not have the pleasure of seeing us do that."

"And why is that? I have seen it and it forever goo-goo eyed at one another. Tis' most disturbing."

"Me? Goo-goo eyed at Mahariel? I think not I-"

"You find her more than attractive-"

"Why aren't you a snooping giant statue?"

"I suppose its better you remain friends. You would have broken its fragile heart anyway."

"Would I have? You all seem so sure of that. But come let's end this, this discussion now."

-

And then an amusing conversation with Wynne ensued.

"I am glad it ended this way."

"Hum? My darling Wynne you have finally let loose the urge to bed me."

"Be serious for a moment Zevran."

"Oh serious? I have serious feelings about something? How surprising!"

"Serious feelings for sexual activity. That is for sure."

"Oh you do not approve of the idea of Mahariel and myself?"

"Approve? Who would approve of that? You just wish to use her for your ends."

"You all seem quite infatuated with the idea. Oh you had something else on your mind? All you ever have on your mind-"

"Oh all I ever have on my mind is you. The deep passion I have for you makes me burn mad with desire I just want to jump you and-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Ah you should have seen the tempted twinkle in your eye. Unfortunately Wynne I have my eye on someone else. And unfortunately for me..."

"She has the seen the folly of such actions."

-

During the day he had, had several conversations with the others. Now it was night fall and he was to have an few conversations with her.

"What's this...?" Zevran eyed the boots she held out in front of her, his tone suspicious. Still those pretty leather boots looked so. He inhaled the scent of it from where he stood in front her. His eyes widened. There was a delighted twinkle in his eyes. When he realized the smell of them, what they were his tension melted away.

"They are Antivan leather boots." His leader whispered. She watched his reaction carefully. She smiled a little. Her eyebrows raised when he grabbed them quickly out of her hand.

"Antivan leather boats?" He whispered to himself. He seemed to forget she was in front of him. He held the the boots in front of his face, as he inhaled the scent his whole face was blissful and peaceful.

"He likes them?" Her surprise was evident by her various questioning thoughts. "I mean... yes... of course a friend would like a random gift. Yes..." There was a look of slight pleasure on her face. He liked them it seemed, that was what gave her pleasure. "Aren't you going to put them on...?" She wondered sheepishly out loud. She felt sheepish because she knew she was ruining his precious moment with them.

His eyebrows rose after he opened his eyes. Her return gaze was a pleasant quiet one. He noticed as the days went by she was growing calmer and more collected. Her face didn't look so lifeless anymore.  
"Oh you want me to put them on do you?" He teased her just to see her reaction "For what purpose?"

"Hum. What do you mean? I am giving them to you Zevran."

"Is this an attempt to get me into your bed?"

Her cheeks mildly flushed. "No Zevran." She sighed. "I give them to you because you are my friend."

"And I take them gladly my friend."

"You... you do?" This surprised Mahariel.

They hadn't been talking much for the last while or week even. They gave each other sheepish glances but that was it since their confrontation.

Zevran and Mahariel we're standing in front of his tent. The dog had been standing beside her all this time just waiting to bit him. Alistair watched and listened to their conversation with an raised eyebrow.  
"If I get something out of it."

"You want another gift for me giving you a gift?" Mahariel's eyes were both amused and confused. Her question was quiet.

"Ah but I am feeling greedy today." He whispered kindly to her but she didn't hear him.

She was watching him, a little dazed. They shared a wistful gaze locked on each other for a few moments. When Zevran hugged her swiftly she returned the embrace just at the same pace. Her hold under his shoulders was tighter. She placed her chin on his shoulder. "Hum?" He wondered. This caused their eyes to meet. Her eyebrows rose with him and their shared glance was awkward. There was an question in his eyes. He probably noticed her resisting the temptation to kiss his delicious looking lips.

Suddenly there was growling, groaning and moaning. Dog made sure to bite at Zevran's ankles to make him drop the boats, break the embrace and the Antivan danced on one foot. His ankle was in pain.  
When the dog sat next to his mistress again he whimpered at her disapproving raise of her eyebrows. Alistair who had been watching whispered. "Good dog." His eyes sheepishly turned away when Mahariel glared at him.

-

"You are wearing the boots?" Mahariel sounded pleased.

She was sitting next to him on their shared log in front of the fire. It was about a hour after the confrontation with her dog. She was looking down at his boots, the one she had given him.

The night sky was shiny because of the half glowing moon. The clouds in it too were few, the encampement was near red rock. It had meant that they were near Redcliffe. The air was mildy cool. The nice night.

Her eyebrows rose when she caught Zevran staring into her eyes for too long. They were smirking and his smile was somewhat smug. His smug and pleased expression was odd. Her heart felt somewhat fluttery because of how he was looking at her. There was that romantic pull that pulled their mouths toward each other. But Zevran cut that off when he kissed her forehead. She frowned.

He leaned inward toward her ear. "Tsk, tsk. You know friends don't kiss each other on the lips do they, my close friend?" He teased her.

The Dalish bit her lips a little. Her sad eyes turned away. "That's true." She relented. "My apologizies." When she got up to leave she felt and looked confused when he caught her wrist.

In her imagination her pulled her forcefully down onto the log, grabbed her head and passionately kissed her. And then she gave into her own suppressed desires and- Alas that wasn't going to happen. That was what her imagination was tempting her with. She wasn't going to ruin their friendship with her stupidity.

He only said kindly. "Thank you for the precious boots my friend." He said honestly. He let go of her wrist.

She groaned, walking away.


	16. YAY!

AN:

_OMG! OMG! Mass Effect 2 has 2 or more romance options, 2, for females, Jacob and Thane. THANE! THANE! My beloved malian Thane! I think I am in love! It's been confirmed! YAY! Jacob sucks compared to the awesomeness of the Thane. I cannot wait till the end of the month till the game is out. I hope they fight over me. Apparently there is more than one romance option for females. OMG! Zevran and Alistair didn't fight over my PC. *pouts.* Hum... I mean yes. Onward to my Dragon Age fanfiction, which has nothing to do with Mass Effect 2._

_Oh short and unedited. You have been warned._

-

"Why do I have to lead?" Alistair whined.

"Tis better than the crazy uncoordinated elf that called herself our leader." Morrigan complained.

"I can hear you." Mahariel noted. She looked at the sky though, seemingly uninterested in their opinions.

Alistair sighed. Morrigan glared at the back of her leader's head and her eyes turned away. The other were quiet for a few moments. Some liked this choice while other thought it was dense. Everyone was around the firewood including Sten, Alistair didn't like that Mahariel easily untied him... The sky was lit with pink and there were even some pinkish clouds in the sky to delight your eyes.

"Tis' good you can. Then you can realize with your great wit just how stupid you are for-"

"For coming up with such a good plan?" Mahariel and Zevran wondered sarcastically. Her eyes flittered toward her. And then the elves looked at each other. When the assassin grinned at her, her returning gaze was shy but for once she didn't look away.

"Hum. You really think so?"

"Why yes. When the group splits up I will finally get my chance to bed you when I travel with you." Zevran teased. His eyebrows rose when he noticed the temptation in her eyes again. She looked away, but not without biting now a repressed smile.

"Humph. I don't think this is a good plan. If we split again... Why do you want us to split up Mahariel? You were angry with me when I decided-"

"That's in the past human."

"Oh Mahariel, you aren't angry with him at all, but yet you call him human!"

"Ignore Morrigan dearly." Wynne muttered. "She just doesn't want to be lead by Alistair."

"HEY!"

"I am sorry hon. I will help you lead our half of the group."

"It has gone dense if it wants-"

"Shale. I think things will get done quicker if we split the group up with two different Wardens leading each group."

"Have I not said countless That I will not follow a man who lacks a spine?"

"That's why you are coming with me."

"Ah. That idea is wise."

"Good. Sten doesn't seem to like me." Alistair quivered inwardly.

Dog groaned.

"So then who goes with who?" Lelianna wondered.

"Zevran, Dog are with me of course."

"And I will go with you."

"Yes Sten."

"Oh great. It wishes for me to go follow Alistair then to maker knows where? This shall be entertaining."

"Humph. Tis a stupid plan though it should meet my goals." Morrigan muttered.

"And then Wynne you-"

"Yes. Yes. I am not a dense old shem now am I?" Wynne scolded Mahariel.

"I don't like this idea." Alistair complained.

"..."

"Dear." Wynne addressed her leader. "Do you really think you should be out and about? I only healed your leg-"

"Yes. Now let's get on with it?"

"Wait... wait Mahariel. You don't expect me to just go somewhere randomly do you? I am more likely to die that way." Alistair then grumbled. "Not that you would care."

"I am going to find out more about the Ashes. You go to Redcliffe and get the Arl to aid us. Or you can go underground to-"

"Redcliffe it is." Morrigan answered for Alistair, which caused him to give her his famous eyebrow.

"There you go." Mahariel grumbled.

"Wait… you cannot forget about me?" The bard grumbled.

But Mahariel did forget about her because she and her group were already gone. Alistair took pity on her and the bard went with them.


	17. To be or not to be? That is the question

AN: _You are all so AWESOME! Do you know my wonderful audience (you) whom I adore now with all my heart. Has given to me ten thousand hits on this story?! YAY! YAY! YAY! SQUEEE! And such. Also almost fifty reviews, twenty favorites and about half that in alerts. Still I enjoy this, the increasing stats so much._

_Please review. Random comments, one-liners, encouragement and long reviews are whole-heartedly welcome. Or even just a quiet favorite I suppose will do._

_Oh and I didn't edit this chapter. I am feeling lazy. Probably something to do with too much exercise._

_

* * *

_

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
- Carl Jung

* * *

The sun was falling in the darkening sky. The air had an chill in the air, that intensified as they continued their long march up the mountain. In certain areas on either side of the group, on the road they were walking, here and there there were piles of grass and snow. The slight moonlight in the sky was shinning a sort of glow around Zevran and Mahariel. They were walking together. Sten was quietly watching for enemies around them, ignoring their exsistence. Dog was staring watchfully at the male elf, close to his mistress's side.

The elves had been frequenting their gaze toward each other recently. Mahariel hadn't broke her long stare toward him. Zevran however sometimes looked away, just to cause some sort of annoyed reaction out of her. It didn't however. She didn't even mind when she sometimes had to stare at the side of his face. She had been watching him more frequently, more boldly than she had ever done. It delighted and confused.

Mahariel was covered, her hands clinging to the blanket that covered her. Covering what Zevran often thought to be her attractive form. "So..." Mahariel finally spoke, breaking the long silence.

"Have you finally had the courage to ask?" Zevran teased, though he was half serious. "Why I would be delighted to my dear!"

"Ask...?" She blinked. "...ask what?"

"You want-" He assumed but she interupted him.

"-to ask you about what we talked about earilier."

"Ah? No requests to bed you? What an shame."

"Hum. We are friends Zevran."

"Yes." This reponse from her caused him to sigh deeply. "Friends..."

"As to my question..."

"Go ahead."

"You told me that you were a Dalish earilier."

"That my mother was an Dalish yes."

"So... that makes you my brother?"

"Your brother?" He chuckled. He shook his finger from side to side. "Tsk. Tsk. That would make any sort of romantic relationship with you impossible my dear. I wouldn't want that!"

"..." His frequent attempt to tease her about any potiental romance between them, caused her to finally blush. She looked away from him. Then there was silence. He frowned.

"But in all seriousness as I said before, I am an Ativan my dear." She glanced at him as he explained. "An masterful seducer of women-"

"Still whether or not you consider yourself one. Your heritage explains a lot about my-" She bit her lip.

"-repressed feelings of comfort, and sexual desire toward me?"

"Hum..." This caused her to stop her walking. She stared at him. She bit her lip. He waited, smirking smugly because of her reaction. She shook her head. She feigned a chuckle. It sounded odd to Zevran, hearing her fake chuckle. She so rarely did it. He would prefered a real laugh. "I don't-" she paused. He kissed her forehead. This sudden kiss left her blinking. She looked at his delicious looking lips after he kissed her. She had the sudden urge to leap onto him, hold him and kiss him. Oh how she enjoyed immensely his touch. Of course she repressed this. They stared at each other, this time even the dog couldn't break their attention toward each other. In the assassin's eyes there was a unexpressed sadness. "-want to ruin our friendship?" He finished for her. She was about to respond but he turned away and started walking again.

She bit her lip. Her eyes and face hung for a moment. She felt guilty of what he accused her of. Dog was tugging on her pants with his teeth, to get her attention and to move them along. She wasn't paying attention however.

* * *

A few hours later Zevran as they continued their walk had another question.

"Mahariel?"

"Zevran?"

"I have an question if I may."

"You may."

"I am here as your friend for now. Is that why you spared me and agreed to my pledge of alliagence? Only for companionship?"

Her eyes darted away at his question. He was impatient for her answer.

"I... Perhaps that is why."

"Ah. Is that so? And here I thought there was something more to your frequent stares, from those beautiful eyes of yours. Here I was wrong it seems."

"No Zevran."

"Hum?"

"To me I do not wish to complicate this precious friendship."

"Precious why-"

"-before you get defensive-"

"-such accussations I-"

"-Zevran. I care for you deeply." He was surprised when Mahariel confessed this. He was tempted to say something but he bit his lip. "You accused me of wanting to... to do that with you, repressing the desire. From my experience THAT complicates things. And besides, no offense Zevran-"

"-ah giving you the pleasure of my years experience would-"

"-shatter this relationship with you I hold dear. The last time I..." She paused. He waited. She didn't answer. This disappointed him.

* * *

Something was bugging Zevran for a long time now. It surprised him. This was the first time in a long time that it had been so hard to tempt someone into bedding him. For some reason the one he fancied seemed to have it in her head that it would complicate their relationship. He wanted to know why. It had been bugging him for the last while.

He hadn't asked her many questions about her past. Mostly all he knew about her was her personality and the bits about her past. Not many bits. Mostly just that she was a Dalish. It was something sometimes he had envied. He sat down on the log next to her. Her intense gaze on the fire shifted to him. Her eyebrows lifted. He leaned in closer to her. She mimicked him subconsiously. The elves continued their shared gaze for a long time. He took the opertunity to ask his question.

"My dear. I have another question if I may."

Zevran was amused by the sound of her rare sarcasm, which showed deeply in her eyes. "They never stop do they?" She was snide.

"Only if you suddenly dropped dead, then I wouldn't have anyone to ask my questions to would I?" He returned with greater wit.  
"Hum." She bit her lip. The idea seemed to cause her some discomfort. "No I suppose not."

"So?"

"Go ahead I suppose." Her reluctence was cute.

"You asked me a long while ago about my sexual relations. But I never got to ask you if you have ever had the pleasure."

"That... that... is a personal topic I would rather not discuss."

"Oh but you have asked me plenty have you not? When will I get my turn?"

"I... I do not wish to discuss it."

"Hum. And you got to ask me about the sexual relations I had? That's hardly fair."

"Why are you presisting in this?"

"Why are you presisting in your reluctence?"

"There are things in your past you will not tell me. And there are things in my past I am not comfortable discussing."

"Oh and here I thought we were friends." He dared to manipulate her just a little bit. To get her to answer. "I suppose we are not."

"What?" He got the reaction he wanted. "No... that's not it. You are my friend." She assured him.

"Am I? You are not treating me as if I were."

"No... no you are."

"Then as your friend you can tell me anything." He persisted.

She sighed deeply. "Yes." She said finally. "I... did that once."

"Only once? And here I thought someone as beautiful as-"

"And then about a week after we did so I killed him." She said so abruptly thinking she ended the conversation. She meant to get up but he placed a hand on her shoulder. Stilling her. Her annoyed eyes looked into his curious ones. They were merely a few inches form the side of her face.

"You killed him? Ah." He seemed to act knowingly. "I have done that many a time. Pleasured my targets before slicing their throats. Do you fear you will suddenly kill me in a murderous rage? 'Or that you are my target? Is that why you do not wish to-?"

"Enough with the questions!" She suddenly shouted. His eyes widened suddenly after he obeyed her taking his hand off of her. Her dog who was just coming in from the forest from a good bathroom break glared at Zevran. Sten started suddenly watching them curiously.

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head. "So defensive." He accused her.

However she ignored him getting up. He didn't stop her.

* * *

We are made for loving. If we don't love, we will be like plants without water.  
- Archbishop Desmond Tutu, Nobel Peace Prize winner

To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best.  
- William M. Thackeray

* * *

AN:

_I read the poll. So some of you want her with dog? Really now? Nothing more than that answer cracks me up. But that was only one person. The rest of you want Mahariel with Zevran._

_So what do you think of the story so far? In what direction do you want it to lead? Do you think she needs more friends, and with whom? How do you want Mahariel do grow? Or do you like her as she is? So you all want her with Zevran? Or whom?_

_Love insights. But you don't have to give._


	18. Love Leaps

AN:

_This chapter is probably extremely long. It's three thousand and four hundred words. Oh I forgot the two. _

_I liked some of your suggestions. I am glad you are all loving the story. I enjoy writing it very much. And I am glad too most of you like Zevran/Mahariel together, seeing as I was planing a focus on their relationship all along. I mean I love Alistair, but I am not focusing so much on him._

* * *

No fate is worse than a life without a love.  
- Mexican Proverb

He who treads the path of love walks a thousand meters as if it were only one.  
- Japanese Proverb

* * *

"I have a query if I may." Zevran's captivating whisper was full of some deceit. He mainly aspired to manipulate her so he would find out more about her past, and this person in the past apparently she assassinated.

Her dog was giving him a dark glance. He was tempted to lunge at Zevran for causing his mistress distress, but then again he did not want her to disapprove of his noble actions. So he just watched.

Sten was ignoring them. He disapproved of his leader's interactions with the elf. He thought mostly about how they might be attacked at any second.

In the cold afternoon where the ground was frosted over, the sky full of clouds and rarely any sunlight. They were closer to the temple than they had been for several nights. Finally they had almost reached their destination. Of course the elves were distracted by each other however.

"No you may not." Mahariel snapped. Zevran raised his eyebrows at her hostile reaction, something he had not expected from her.

"And why may I not?" Zevran wondered sourly.

"You're being annoying." She admitted quietly as her gaze drifted from his amused eyes. His frown turned upside down if only a little.

"Oh! Now that is not something my beautiful Warden has ever accused me of."

"I am not your Warden."

"Oh?"

"I am your friend, who is annoyed at your persistence."

"I do not see the harm in knowing."

"I do not see the harm in not telling you."

"You're annoyance is so cute. I love any reaction you have other than a deadpan face."

"…"

–

A few hours later they were on the same path to the mountains. Zevran was only annoyed by the intense quiet that past between them because of her silence. Normally he did not mind her silence, when she looked at him longingly, but to ignore completely existence? That was not something he appreciated.

"My dear I-" He attempted.

"–don't want to answer your question."

"Ah. So conceited you are my dear." He was pleased with himself, grinning a little when she finally looked at him. Her gaze was more questioning in his thrilled eyes.

"Conceited?" Her expression seemed strangely naïve. "How?"

"You do not know what I am going to ask, and yet-"

"So you weren't going to ask about Tamlen?" She wondered I hope.

"Ooh? Who's this Tamlen?"

"No one."

"Is he someone who actually charmed you? I find it hard to believe that anyone-"

"…"

"Mahariel?"

"…"

Zevran's sigh was rough and bothered.

–

"Who is Tamlen?" Zevran was one to ask blunt questions. Her eyes had turned away frequently over the last few days. Hardly had she not spoken to him for this long. She seemed irrationally quite irritated with him.

"Why does she not speak of this? There is such pain in her eyes whenever I ask her.

'I feel everytime I do so, she talks to me less. But I cannot stop myself from asking even though I do not want her to stop talking to me. Why will not she discuss it with me? She told me herself she wants to be friends.

'Who is this Tamlen? What is he to her? Is he the one she had her first time with only to kill him afterward? How would this make her so distressed about the idea of me pleasuring her? I do not understand.

'Most likely this Tamlen, whoever he was, was probably very bad in bed." He assumed arrogantly in his head. "And then since her first experience was bad, she refuses more. How sexual relations be unpleasant? That is the only reason I can think of. And to think she might have killed him because of that.

'This Tamlen probably deserved whatever death he received. To be so bad at sex. Tsk. Tsk."

"My dear." He tried to reach other to her as he spoke. She walked besides him. When he reached out to touch her face gently she cruelly swatted him away and walked on the other side of Sten.

Sten watched the two of them, disapprovingly he shook his head. He made no comment.

-

A dream or not a dream?:

_To dream or not to dream?_

_"What's this?" Zevran was most amused._

_Mahariel seemed to have it in her head that he liked very much having gifts given to him. He did of course. He was just surprised that she enjoyed giving them to him. He was not used to it. The first gift she gave him was a pair of boots he always wore, it reminded him of home. And then sometimes random golden bars she often found afterward. But this gift was especially wrapped up in a lot of leather clothe. He lifted it up and down his hands. He gave her an odd expression. "Why now. This is quite heavy. What could it be in it my dear?"_

_"Open it."_

_"Do I get a kiss?"_

_"Hum. No... This is your only gift."_

_"A pity."_

_"So?"_

_"Oh but I will not open it without a kiss."_

_"But... I... Why are you being annoying?"_

_"Because I enjoy the look on your face when you are annoyed."_

_"You do not want to open it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Ah. But I told you what you would have to do, to get me to open it did not I?"_

_"..."_

_"...?"_

_"You're serious aren't you?"_

_"Why yes I am."_

_"Just open it."_

_"Nope."_

_"Please?"_

_"Oh fine. You are no fun."_

_When he did carefully unwrap it. What surprised him was not only her eager expression but what he found under the leather wrapping. His eyes stretched open. Mahariel bit her lip, not understanding his pleased reaction. When he knelt down to examine her gift on the ground as did she. He placed each piece of armor side by side, taking extra long time with each piece of armor and was not feigning when he seemed impressed._

_He looked quite fascinated with the gloves she gave him. He lifted them, examining them in his hands. He smelled them. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Gloves? Of Dalish make as well?" He was cautious in questioning her._

_"Yes..."_

_"Why give them to me? Do you expect something out of it? Perhaps you-"_

_"-gave them to you. I made them. You inspired me when you told me about your mother's glove. Do... you not like them?"_

_"Oh I like them. I love them in fact. But I do not understand why you-"_

_He dropped the gloves reluctantly. It was sudden when she jumped on him. Her kiss melted into his lips. Her arms squeezed his neck, pulling him into her. He did not resist, he found himself kissing back more passionately except this halted slightly when her body pressed his back against the ground. He deepened the kiss squeezing her tightly to him, their bodies' molded together, he pulled her closer to him by wrapping a leg around both of hers. His tongue entered her lips and then-_

-

His eyes snapped open. He frowned. His pleasant near sex lucid dream was not real. He groaned. A brush of chill wind tousled his hair, played with it and oh how he wished Mahariel would do that with his hair. He longed for her to touch him. In fact for the many months he traveled with her he had not been in anyone's bed. He found himself longing for hers for different reasons. The fantazing about her had increased and increased for many days.

A dark cloud passed the moon in the already full sky. But he caught a glimpse of it briefly, glancing deeply into it after he rolled over and then rolled over again. He heard Mahariel's soft snoring. He looked at her closed eyes longingly. He reached to touch her face but she was about six feet away, the barrier between them was the mutt who growled softly in warning. They glared at one another.

"Mutt."

The dog's returning gaze seemed to say, "Zevran, evil bastard from the depths of hell."

Zevran was now annoyed. His Mahariel had been drifting from him recently. He attempted for two days to start some conversation with her but it all ended badly. She had been silent, quietly ignoring his every advance. He found it very annoying. Ever since he attempted to talk to her about her first sexual experience she had ignored him. It was very annoying.

Had she really taken the bed of someone else beforehand? And yet she so strongly seemed to be getting into bed with him. Who was this man that apparently she killed? Why had they had the sex and then killed? Why will not she bed him? Who was this person she seemed to be so attached to from the depths of the past? Did she and the man she had... was their some relationship between them?

Was she racked with guilt over killing some past lover?

Karma bites it seems. And it was biting him. This situation strongly reminded him of what happened with Rinna for some reason. She was kind enough not to press him on the subject, but he was not being kind. He was not kind. He wanted to know.

What was the relationship between her and her previous lover? Was he a lover? Why so badly did she not what to be his lover? It was so annoying. Could she have previously killed someone she loved in the past as well? That would be too ironic.

-

And then around the world, or Ferelden, time to focus a little on the other group!

"I miss the Dalish."

"Tis an annoying Warden that you miss for whatever the reason. I am glad the bubbling other Warden, Alistair, tis' good he is our leader instead. The intense hate that bitch gives off is disturbing. And she is also no fun." Morrigan commented on what the bard had said. They were sitting a few feet a part with each other on a log. Everyone was sitting to together on logs except of course Shale.

It was around the same time that Zevran woke, under the same time and sky. Of course they were somewhere else however. They camped just outside Redcliffe. Alistair was somewhat reluctant to go inside for his own reasons.

Wynne sat on the other side of the fire, if fires had sides. Alistair stood quietly watching the village from afar by himself, far off from the fire. Shale stood watching the group talk near the fire, he was silent as the girls conversed.

"Morrigan watch your tongue. The Dalish has suffered probably much more than you give her credit for she-"

"-should not earn your pity old woman. In fact I advise you against. She hates you woman. As she does me, Alistair, the bard and probably even-"

"Who would not hate you fleshy things? I admire her for such. It leaves me to wonder why she had not exploded each of your heads with a fine arrow or too."

"You do not mean me, my precious kindred spirit? Do you Shale?"

"The flowery bard might be a little short of sanity, but no, I do not mean you. The rest of you of course should die."

"Now Shale. Don't be like that." Wynne commented.

"It cannot control me."

"Yes. Tis' true it's unlikely. But don't be such an attention whore golem. We we're talking about our last leader."

"Fine I will watch you all talk away. Planning and imaging in my head, how each of your heads will be crushed."

The girls all sighed at the same time.

"Now, Leliana dear. Do you have Morrigan's intense hatred for-?"

"I do not hate the elf old woman. Tis' not true at all. I find her confusing, her silence irritating and tis' not as if she is amusing."

"I was not talking to you girl."

"Humph."

"Leliana?"

"Ah. I find the elf so sweet and amusing. I have always understood why the Dalish were cautious of us. I don't think she hates us. She just doesn't prefer our company."

"Ever the optimist and fool."

"And I think it is wise to split us as a group a part for now. It gives this old woman the willies whenever that Dalish shoots her a glare."

"And what about Zevran?"

"Ah Zevran. This bard revels in the romance that is budding between Zevran and Mahariel. From completely two different backgrounds. It's so romantic how they melt each other's cold exterior and-"

"Dear. I was asking Morrigan."

"Oh."

"Tis' not a conversation I have further interest in investing time in. You, golem, and prissy bard can talk amongst yourselves!"

"Well then dear. Tell me about your thoughts." Wynne asked Leliana.

"Isn't it romantic though?"

"No it is not my dear. Mahariel is a fool for allowing herself to fall in love with a man who would only use her for sex." Wynne scolding caused the bard to frown. This dimmed her intense love for a good story, especially this story she was inventing about Zevran and Mahariel in her head.

"You really think Zevran would go that far? Toying with her more than obvious feelings for him?"

"Why not? He takes other's feelings cruelly. He always enjoys taunting us, playing with our emotions and..."

"He is annoying. But Wynne do you not or have you not seen the way Zevran looks at him? I know when a man is in love."

"The day that man falls in love is the day Alistair admits he finds Zevran attractive." And Alistair didn't for once comment on Wynne's implied teasing.

"Oh. No. I think he finds Mahariel attractive. But that's a romance that would never happen. I am all for Zevriel!"

"Who is Zevriel dear?"

"Oh don't be so serious Wynne. It's only the pairing I am supporting."

"Hum?"

"Oh you know. I would love if Zevran and Mahariel got together. Do you think it will happen or have happened after we meet again?"

"You are quite strange Leliana."

-

Alistair's nightmare was realized. The night before when they entered Redcliffe and started drinking down his sorrows (those being Duncan and other things he wouldn't admit.) He had drunken himself silly.

He turned his head, his eyes to glance at Morrigan eyes' into them. Just to make sure he was sane. Her back was to him, so she looked backward into his eyes. When he screamed so loudly and fell off their bed. His scream was girlish and strong. He backed away.

Morrigan chuckled. "Not quite the reaction twas' expecting." She smirked crudely at him.

"Did I... did you-"

"Take advantage of you to suit my own purposes, after I found you drunk? Tis amusing how you reaction so."

He pinched himself as she spoke. However he just would not wake up. He then fainted.

-

Back to our favorite group:

"My dear you could not possibly maintain this ignoring faze you are going through, ignoring me that is. You cannot do so forever..."

"..."

"Oh come now my beautiful Warden..." He attempted to get attention. Even a blush would suffice.

"..."

"Such a sexy turn of the eyes!"

"..."

"Come on! At least look at me."

"..."

"Be quiet elf." Sten snapped.

They were in the middle of a battle inside the temple they eventually went in. He was busy cracking the heads of various foes with each swing of his sword, Mahariel was ignoring Zevran, shooting various people and Dog was busy being the second tank.

The elf on the other hand, the male one was busy pestering whom he fancied. The one did hadn't been gazing at him, looking, talking to him in what seemed like forever (only a week.) Even though he persisted.

While the other two were battling, and in the process of trying to shoot Mahariel's next victim, her action was stopped by Zevran. It was all of a sudden when he pulled her close to his chest. She felt angered at herself for dropping her weapon, the fact that it fell to the ground with a crack and that he was showing her such affection in battle.

"Zevran this is not the time-" She attempted to say.

In fact she attempted to walk from his grasp, anything to get out of it but he wouldn't let her go. She turned toward him. When she glared at him she was taken aback but the quickness of his action. Her anger melted and she felt somewhat weak-kneed. A thrill of pleasure sped down her spine.

The dog wasn't paying attention. So he wasn't able to pounce on Zevran. Sten was too much in battle mode to care.

Mahariel on the other hand.

Her cheeks boiled. She stood frozen for a moment. She thought about it. But then her mind went utterly blank.

In fact she found herself suddenly grasping his neck tightly and possessively. She couldn't resist this time. Impulsively she pushed him forward, with such force that Zevran had to step back to keep himself from falling. She deepened the kiss. She took pleasure in his touch, the feel of his warm skin, and the taste of his delicious lips.

She was going to regret this later.

Zevran's grasp tightened around her waist. He felt delighted that what happened was though unexpected, awesome. He just wanted to get her attention and she practically leaped onto him like a tiger.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to kiss her back with equal force. An arrow separated them suddenly, they jumped backward together. The elves' glared at the human who stood near them with bow raised.

Mahariel looked to the foe who flew beside her. The arrow had sliced into its head, the enemy in a pool of its own brains and blood.

"Shem." She commented. There wasn't any distaste in her voice though. There was a hint of to the expression on her face that she was impressed with their alley's archery skills.

"Leliana." Zevran groaned loudly. He now disliked her for breaking his chance to make out with Mahariel.

* * *

"Love understands all languages."  
- Romanian Proverb

"The art of love... is largely the art of persistence."

Albert Ellis and Miah The Storm Wolf


	19. You know

AN:

_Deleted last chapter. _

_You shall review. *Tries to unsuccessfully hypnotize.* Pretty please with cherries on top? Oh god. I just had a naughty thought. I was reading this Dragon Age fanfiction comic by Aimo of dart dot o com. And there was naughty sex between an noble dwarf and Alistair, it involved cherries. Now whenever I think of cherries I think of Aimo's fic. Oh my naughty mind is naughty._

_So review please? Even a 'good' will do. Something short or long. I suppose if you must flame that could work too. But if you are going to flame at least think of inventive insult! Put some creativity into it! Try to really hurt me. 'Fuck you.' Isn't very hurtful. Unless of course you are a fat little bald man off a sitcom I am not going to mention that follows and stalks an man who put the finger up on him on the road, all the way to the gas station._

_If you are a chick, we have three romance options that are all male, just thought I'd mention that. You know. Male. Three of them in MASS EFFECT 2! THANE! And also Garrus 0_o And a sauve black guy._

-

So Alistair was raped, the Arl was still sick and the child of his was saved by the oh so powerful magi. Mahariel on the other hand was tolerant of the human company she was forced to have again. Several conversations amongst the group ensued.

After Lelianna returns:

"So Zevrial has become a couple? Oh that is so cute! Now the two little pretty elves will get married and-"

"I don't know what you are talking about bard."

"Oh come now Mahariel. I saw how you leaped upon Zevran like a tiger. Tell me. How is he?"

"Hum?"

"In bed? How is he in bed?"

"I don't sleep on beds."

"Oh but you do... sleep together."

"I have slept with Zevran on occasion... I suppose. When he saved me after I killed Witherfang we often-" Mahariel blinked.

Her eyes turned sour when they returned the bard's gaze. She had been keeping watch under the moonlight at camp and the bard came to converse. Her eyebrows raised when she listened to Lelianna's light giggling.

Everyone was in their tents except the two girls and except the dog at Mahariel's heels, lying on her bear feet to keep them warm. She was also wearing an blanket Zevran gave to her recently, to keep her warm in the cold temple.

Lelianna clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh so you have done that together!" She gushed.

"Done... wait?" Mahariel's face burned a little in the cool air. Her eyes were shy when she looked away. "Don't be a fool. I..."

"So what is the sex like?"

"No I haven't-"

"Is he really as good as he says he is?"

"I haven't done that with him!"

"But you just said-"

"You confuse me human. I merely explained that-"

"-you slept with him after you defeated-"

"-Well yes and no. I didn't... hum. Do that. He just liked to lay by me... nothing... that wasn't done."

"It's so cute and odd how you fluster over such things. You and Zevran make a cute couple don't you? He is sexually assertive while you are sexually-"

"-enough shem! I do not-"

"-oh fine. I don't see why-"

"-I don't see why we are discussing my sex life." Or lack there of.

"Oh come now. You can tell me. We are friends aren't we? Girl friends often talk about each other's-"

"Friends with a shem? The day I am friends with you is the day-"

"We're not friends?"

"What led you to think we were?"

"Well... I just thought..."

"I am keeping watch!" The Dalish abruptly tried to end the conversation. She even walked a few feet away from her. The dog groaned loudly after he was woke up; he still followed her reluctently regardless. "Go away." She muttered quietly.

Mahariel stopped and stood watching nothing in front of her. Her dog resumed the same position as before. She felt annoyed when once again the bard stood beside her. She glared at her, and the bard returned her annoyed gaze.

"Oh don't be so unfair Mahariel."

"What?"

"What if I want to be your friend?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Because I-"

"You are an shem and I avoid all shems in my party at all costs." The Dalish pointed out the obvious. This didn't seem to faze the bard. "Why on earth would you wish to be my friend?"

"You look so lonely all the time." The bard hinted her sympathy for Mahariel. The Dalish sighed. "And you are so curious! I want to know more about you. And you have no friends and-"

Mahariel tried another tatic. She was going to point out her faults. Which was going to make the bard dislike her, and then which was going to make her leave her alone. "An shem with pity is a shem who is in denial about the fact of our continued slavery!" She explained coldly.

"Hum?" The bard hadn't expected this.

"Humans enslave the flat ears. I am uncomfortable calling one of your kind my 'friend'."

"Enslave? No! A lot of your kind, elves are merely employed as-"

"Slaves?"

"No! Servants!"

"What's the difference?"

"There is a huge difference! We treat the elves so well and... and..."

"You keep them as pets? The flat ears?" Mahariel wondered sarcastically.

Lelianna shook her head. "Please. I didn't mean it that way Mahariel and-" She paused for a moment. She raised her eyebrow. "You call them flat ears? Why is that?"

Mahariel was taken aback. "Why does it matter?" She wondered cautiously.

"You seem to look down on them. You speak of them as if-"

"-I used to." Mahariel admitted. Seeing as she brought up the conversation.

"You did?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"Zevran."

"Ah Zevran."

"Elves are elves how ever you look at it. To me at least."

"And you don't like me?"

"How can I like you shem?"

"What do you think of shems to make you dislike me so?"

"They are tree chopping, unkind to my brethern, continue to enslave us and have done so for so many years. You're all the same."

"Are we?"

"Aren't you?"

The girls both glared at each other briefly before Mahariel turned her eyes the surroundings, to watch out for walking corpses or anything the like as creepy. The bard sighed as she went into her tent to sleep.

-

"Shem."

"Dalish?" Alistair snickered because of the puzzled expression on her face. She was sitting on her heels at the door of his tent which she opened. He was lying in his sleeping bag, his eyes squinting at the in coming light.

Mahariel sighed. She was confused about what he called her. Everyone lately just called her by her last name or her label as a Grey Warden. For whatever reason he was amused by her expression.

When he sat up, his arm covering his eyes the blanket fell down his chest revealing it. He caught the elf's blinking eyes staring at his chest. His cheeks blushed slightly when naughty images appeared in his mind. He was tempted to pulled her collar forward and kiss her. But he didn't. Instead he frustrated her by throwing his pillow smack between her eyes. She fell backward and groaned.

When he climbed out of his tent, on his knees and he giggled a little. He was about to say something until to his disappointment she wasn't there.

-

"Hum?"

"What are you doing?" Mahariel wondered softly.

Part of her was enjoyed the intimacy and part of her felt reluctent. He let her pull her back into his chest and he began kissing slowly up her neck. He stopped for a moment, they shared an questioning glance raising each other's eyebrows at the same time.

They were in front of his tent under the just rising pink sky, hinting the morning.

"What were you doing?" Zevran was cheekily avoiding answering her question.

"Before you pulled me away?"

"If you wanted to have sex with someone my dear, I would gladly welcome you into my bed." He hinted. Her forehead became red when he leaned against hers. "You weren't thinking of raping Alistair were you?" He wondered.

"No." She admitted. She drew her head backward and he moved his forward. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

"What were you doing?" He wondered softly.

"I am confused. I merely wanted to express my sympathy to Alistair. That is all. Why the questioning eyes? He was raped by that other shem after all."

"Ah good. Now I can have you all to myself."

"There will be no 'having' of me." When Mahariel frowned he merely grinned in return. He seemed unconvinced. He did frown however when she pushed him away.

"Ah, don't be like that." Zevran sauntered closer when she moved backward. "I know how you feel about me." He suggested.

Mahariel stopped. Her face went red like a tomato. Her heart fluttered slightly. "I don't know what you mean." She lied. Her eyes turned away.

Zevran was somewhat annoyed by this reaction. He stopped when she did, close to her he leaned in forward into her space and her back leaned backward slightly. He looked deeply into her eyes for a few moments. His sudductive looking eyes drew her inches near his face. She sighed wistfully. They held this gaze for a few moments. She blinked when he stepped away.

"You know." He said after he folded his arms. "You are very confusing my dear. One minute you leap on me like a tiger, the next minute you are probably thinking in that strange head of yours that 'Oh we are still friends.'"

"Aren't we?"

"In most situations similar to this the answer would be no. You did show clearly your feelings for me didn't you? Oh how some people can contain their lust for me, as especially something as large as yours, is beyond me."

"Hum... No... I don't..."

"I am not daft Mahariel."

"We're only friends."

"I don't understand you." They told each other at the same time.

"Oh is that so? You are the one who lusts for my body, rightfully so and yet you constantly deny it. Why is that?"

"I told you time again and again I just want to be friends!"

"Ah but I don't want to be friends? What do you say about that?"

"That's hardly fair Zevran! Why are you only thinking about yourself?"

"Oh? I am? What about you? You selfishly want me for some girlish comfort. You know I haven't laid in someone's bed for all these months traveling with you. I am sex starved so to speak.

'I don't see why-"

"Why haven't you?" He severely didn't like her question or retort. She really was daft. "We are friends Zevran. That's it. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Why don't you understand that?"

"Oh?" There was flash of intense hurt in Zevran's eyes. "Seeing as I don't want to just be 'your friend'. That makes us what?"

"You don't want to be my friend?" Now there was a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"No. No I don't."

"But-"

"I am here to protect you yes. I pledged that because you spared my life. I am pledged to your service. But obviously, isn't it obvious that I want to be more than just your 'friend'?"

"So... you want... hum..."

"An sexual relationship with you yes. I thought it obvious by now. Oh how your red face contorts so! But come now angry lovely Mahariel? Why is that so wrong?"

"It's... hum... it's not..."

"Oh come now! You obviously want it too."

She shook her head swiftly.

"I don't understand you." Zevran hissed.

"I don't understand you!" She snapped back.

"Fine!" They said at the exact same time. They walked away from each other in a huff.

-

"So you...?" Sten wondered to Mahariel quietly. She was on her way to the campfire where everyone was eating together around it underneath. She stopped to greet her friend with her eyes, softly gazing at him wonderingly. They stood together far from the fire. They were underneath the clear dark sky.

"Hum?"

"You know..."

"No."

"Kadan. It is unwise to persue sexual relations with other on this team. It will distract you. You are our leader and-"

"Ah you are suggesting Zevran? I don't need your relationship advice Sten." This caused him to raise his eyebrows at her in doubt. They both frowned.

"Fine then. It was merely a warning."

"An warning?"

"Yes. If you two were to fall in love, it would be hard on you to sacrifice Zevran wouldn't you?"

"Sten-"

"He would be liability to the mission."

"Stay out of my affairs Sten." She snapped. The thought of Zevran dying brought memories of... it was a painful thought. Sten was being an insensitive prick.

"Fine. I did warn you however."

-

"You and Sten are fairly close aren't you?" Zevran wondered.

Everyone was eating amongst themselves, or talking around the main fire. In fact seeing as Morrigan no longer traveled with them, there was only one fire. Some of them complained about Mahariel's cooking, and how unskillfully the meat (she gave them after one of her hunts) was prepared.

Dog was eating her left over food in a bowl by her feet. Alistair was siting with Lelianna giggling with her from across the fire. They were probably joking about the Dalish's cooking skills with each other. Wynne quietly ate the meat without complaining, though she had a disgusted look on her face. Sten was standing far off having already finished eating.

When Mahariel looked into his questioning eyes. He frowned. "No... not really." She admitted. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't have friends. Except the dog."

"Oh? And I thought you and I-"

"-friends? Ah no. Why are you looking at me like that Zevran? Earilier, you made it clear we weren't." His returning smirk was somewhat feigned. Before he could say something Wynne interupted him.

"So... are you two going to make too much noise tonight?" Wynne scolded the two elves.

When Alistair and the bard heard this one frowned and the other smiled. Sten didn't hear it, so he had no reaction. And then the dog heard it, looking up from his food, he glared at the mage.

When Zevran pulled Mahariel to him, a large grin on his lips it was she would sighed. He was about to saw something lude and biting until Mahariel pulled away. His eyes pouted when she looked into them. Then she turned away to look at Wynne.

"Shem if it was your business I would have told-"

"-touchy. Fine. Just make sure your not too loud. It's annoying."

"Wynne." Lelianna explained to the old woman gently. "They aren't in that sort of relationship." Though surprised the Dalish looked thankful.

"I thought elves were into other elves." Alistair murmered. That didn't mean he wasn't relieved.

"Oh? Then what is all-"

"-tsk, tsk. It looks like the women in your party of nitwits are jealous of us." He looked knowingly into Mahariel's eyes. She was tempted to mimick the gaze.

-

"I must ask, if I may." Zevran prodded.

"Into my bed you seek?" Mahariel complained lightly. It was after dinning just before she went into her tent Zevran stopped her and conversed.

"Oh no. You've made it clear to me you don't want that." He pouted. His tone playful.

"Oi. What?"

"So sad you look. So stressed. It's so hard to watch."

"Does it tempt you so?"

"Oh yes."

"Oi."

"But I have to ask?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you persist in resisting me?"

"Hum... That's a personal question."

"Come now. I deserve to know."

"No."

"I'll stop annoying you if you tell me."

"Tamlen?"

"Yes. That too. Was he so bad at your first time that you refuse or fear any other type-"

"Zevran. How do you know... I... did hum... that with him?"

"So you did?"

"Not exactly..."

"Hum?"

"Tamlen is a childhood friend of mine."

"And? Was he so exciting in bed with you or lacked some sort of skill that makes you not want to bed me? Oh such eyes you use to glare at me!"

"Why do you ask?"

"You know why. Haven't I made it obviously clear I fancy you? I want to bed you? And yet-"

"Ah the reason why I do not wish to."

"Yes my dear, that."

"Tamlen and I... I hum..." She paused. Looking away. "It's just that... I don't know how to explain it."

"I am patient." He chuckled at the expression of doubts on her features. The inspiring sound of his chuckle lightened her up just a little bit. Her tension disappeared.

"Well. Tamlen and I attempted that."

"Attempted?"

"Yes.. er... I ended up disliking the idea. He merely frowned but agreed to wait."

"Wait? He didn't give you pleasure?"

"Yes."

"So you lied?"

"About what?"

"Your first time?"

"Yes and no..."

"So... there never was a time that you...?"

"Not completely..."

"So your...?"

"..."

"..."


	20. Just a Little Bit

"This discussion is over." She gently said. However her emotions were hinted by the sour expression in her eyes, and her compressed lips. She attempted to walk away but Zevran was quick to grasp her hand. She glared backward at him. She tried to shake him off by his grip tightened on her hand.

"Oh do not be like that. I am merely curious my-"

"I am not your anything alright? Can you just stop it already?"

"Stop what?"

"You are being annoying!"

"Oh but doesn't that make me more attractive to you?"

"I have thought I made it obvious that there are certain things I do not wish to discuss with-"

She leaned away when he neared her and lightly pulled her foreword. He was close enough to her face to charm her a little with his expression.

"If it makes you so uncomfortable my pestering you about your passed events. Why not I pleasure you to relieve all that tense-? Oh the heat on your cheeks when they light up is so cute."

"Why do you continue to pester me about my sexual past, Tamlen and-?"

"Your varying expressions are so lovely." His tone was sultry. She blinked briefly. She raised her eyebrows. "I melt your cold exterior do not I?"

Her eyes turned away defiantly. "You are an idiot." She muttered.

"Am I?"

"..."

"Come now. It cannot be so hard to tell me a little about whether not you've-"

"Why do you want to know so badly? Why the hell is it so important?"

"Ooh! You swore! How unexpected. You are so interesting when you-"

"Why is it so important?"

"Why is it so important that I do not know?"

"I... What do you mean?" She looked at him. Her confusion made her tough exterior falter slightly. "I just do not want to talk about it because I-"

"But you are keeping your Zev, Zev in that dark on purpose aren't you?"

"Hum... what?"

"Your Zev, Zev?"

"You are kidding right?"

"Your reaction is so-"

Mahariel discomforted more so than before tried to move forward. When he kept his hold on her arm in place she glared at him. "Go away." She said weakly.

"No. You can count that I am not going to leave this be."

"You do not pester the others in-"

"Oh that is not true. I jest constantly with your other companions."

"Are you jesting right now?"

"Of course not now." He looked somewhat offended. "I really want to know these things."

"I do not understand you."

"I do not understand you either. And I would very much like to."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone want to understand anything? Curiosity maybe? I do not see what is wrong with-"

"-it's more polite to-"

"-let this rest? But then you would never tell me what I would like to know would you?"

"Those subjects you would like to discuss are painful to me. Please. Stop it."

"Why are they painful? You-"

"I already told you Tamlen died did not I? That is all-"

Mahariel was starting to feel very frustrated. Zevran on the other hand was pleased he finally got something out of her. Something more at least.

"No. You told me the last time you had the sex that a week later that person died. That turned out to be a lie perhaps. The sexy time part. You did not tell me it was Tamlen though. Ah! Now a juicy bit of in-"

"Yes Tamlen died." Zevran's eye widened at her suddenly strong reaction. She snapped at him very loudly.

She strongly whipped her hand out of his hand, knocking his hand away from her that attempted to comfort her.

"He died because of me." She hissed. "I abandoned him."

Her reluctant tears caused him to feel odd. An odd combination of discomfort, guilt and sympathy. Feeling for her? Why was he doing that?

"Are you happy now?" She hissed. "I told you. Now will you just shut up-"

It was ironic that her request backfired on her. His sudden kiss and lips connecting with hers, how he swiftly pulling her into an embrace stupefied her. She was silent for a moment and she relaxed visibly. After he finished lightly kissing her lips, he noticed she did not resist. As he leaned his forehead against hers, felt the light burning of her skin and her bitter glaring.

Zevran sighed and he got the hint. "Abelas." He told her gently. He let go of her arms and tried to take a step back, he was surprised when she hugged his neck. For about a moment he seemed unsure, but then he returned the embrace gleefully around her waist. She was unsurprisingly quiet when she leaned her head against the side of his.

"Using me for comfort I see." He commented. Despite his sarcasm, he was actually enjoying their long embrace. They had not shown one another any sort of affection for a while now.

She had silenced her own crying after only a few moments. After he kissed her it seemed to calm her, and his quiet showing of affection. It had relaxed her much.

He was a little disappointed when she loosened her grasp and backed away only a little. There was finally a peaceful expression on her face. His eyebrows rose, he was both confused and pleased with this.

"Ma serannas."

"Hum. Now what could that mean?" He did not get a chance to voice his thought. She lightly pressed her lips against his cheek before quickly letting him go.

* * *

_Ha, ha. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Zevran is very curious about her, confused as well as you might all be as well to why she is persisting in resisting him when she quite clearly finds him attractive as Angry Girl noted. If I was him or any of you, and that person, or someone I liked was doing that to me. Oh how confused I would be. Mahariel is a tricky woman isn't she? Some of you were saying about their cowardess to admit their love to each other, if love is what either of them feels. If Zevran felt that way toward her, I cannot see him openly admitting it. He's an cold assassin after all. What does he know of love? But then again what does she know of love? What do you think each of their feelings are toward each other? Do you want her to somehow warm up to her companions? Or some of them to warm up to her?_

_I tend to focus on one thing at a time. And I write too much. I did write a one shot some of you might find amusing. It's called 'Sexually Stoic'. I was making fun of myself and the idea of an romance with Sten. I was also bored..._

_Anyway. I wanted to tell you all how much I enjoy writing this and your positive reactions, as a audience, to my story. It's just, gives me an good feeling I suppose. The high stats of this story have caused my eyes to widen frequently._

_Not very long this._


	21. Let's in Heaven

AN:_I loved writing this. I enjoyed the reviews as well the last chapter, I got so many of them! It was an pleasant sensation. _

_

* * *

_

Warnings: _lots of blood, sadness, drama, gore, sappiness, and I don't own this the rights to Dragon Age fiction or the universe. I think I own my interpratation of Mahariel though. Just saying. _

_Also I tried to use my document of text and put it in a Spell and Grammar check. In the process of doing that I ended up with two t errors. Such as for example 'won't't._

* * *

"**Sorrow makes us all children again - destroys all differences of intellect. The wisest know nothing**."

~Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Her eyes were dry from being held open for several moments. The Darkspawn corpses were surrounding the ground beneath their feet, it was littered with blood oozing from the corpses. There was the half moon glowing in the sky on and off as barely any clouds past it.

Her companions in the evening were attacked strangely by Darkspawn. Everyone fended off the lot of them. There was one left standing, a bit ugly because of how long it seemed to be rotting. But darkspawn spoke?

Dog sat near Mahariel, right next to her leg and he looked up at her with sad eyes. He whined loudly. She was ignoring him and that wasn't't what was bothering him. He cocked his head to the side a little.

Zevran flexed his shoulders after putting one of his throwing daggers into his belt. He looked upon the other elf curiously. He was confused. His eyes shifted to the walking corpse and Mahariel, who were staring at each other. He crossed his arms after standing beside her and raised his eyebrow.

The other companions gathered around Mahariel. They were all wondering why she seemed zombified. Sten was complaining about how we were leaving the corpse she was staring at alive. Shale was amused. The bard and Alistair were concerned. And Wynn merely sighed.

"What? She wants to bed walking corpses now? What on earth is wrong?" He thought to himself. He attempted to pull her neck caringly against his chest but she had already moved away. He pouted.

"--" The talking corpse was about to request something. Zevran was also about to do that. He took a step forward after he but stopped, taken aback by the corpse's choice of name. He glared at it's charred face. It was so ugly. Could he be…?

"Tamlen." She almost shrieked. She was clueless to his injuries, his pain, and his flinching. She felt a mix of relief, immense joy and surprise. She hadn't't felt this way in a long time. She pulled down and they both ended up on their knees, on the ground that is.

"_Tamlen_?" Zevran repeated sourly in his head when he heard her say that. "_What in the maker's name…? You are kidding me yes? That cannot be… That's Tamlen? Great. Just wonderful. My competition is a rotting corpse. I thought she killed him? Didn't't she say she killed him_?"

Mahariel held him tightly to her. He attempted to hold her back but his arms were limp. She took his head in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. She examined his face when he pulled it away. "You're are actually alive." She said fondly. There was moment's pause.

"Shem!" She called to Wynn looking back at her. "Heal Tamlen." She demanded. Before she could protest she said "now!" Her eyes flickered to her childhood friend when he swiftly backed away. Her confused brows furrowed and there was a look of concern in her eyes. His returned gaze was sadder.

"He's too far gone Mahariel." Alistair hinted in a loud voice. His tone sad and sympathetic.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. Her eyes didn't turn from Tamlen's. "What's wrong Tamlen?" She wondered. "You-"

"Kill me-" His request caused her eyes to expand. Her heart stopped for a moment and slowed. Her brain work almost snapped and she was feeling a little dazed. She didn't want to hear this, not now, not now when he's alive right in front of her… kneeling right in front of her. He's so near.

"Very funny." She commented sourly. "You always were the rash idiot. You know I am not going to do-"

Tamlen pressed her cheek swiftly and embraced her tightly. "I always-" He stopped.

"You are always wrong Tamlen." Mahariel her snappish lecturing toward him was very loud. "Always, always wrong. Like right now the shem will heal you. It's a shem yes. But don't let your pride get in the way she-" She held him tightly.

Zevran's aim was perfect, he hit the corpse's neck with his throwing dagger just right. There was a look of instant pain on her face as Tamlen's blood splashed onto it. Her hands dropped to her sides and she felt numb. His body did not fall to the ground but she felt his heart had stopped beating. Her childhood friend's dead body still clung to her lifelessly.

There was long worried silence as she continued her immobility. Zevran knelt down next to her with a guilty expression on his face, though it only formed once he saw the mute tears leaking from her eyes. He attempted to hold her but she quickly pushed him away. He fell to the side on his butt, biting his lip.

"Mahariel I-" He paused.

Mahariel held Tamlen in her arms and didn't let her go. As the two hours past her companions tried to talk to her or nudge her away, but she didn't budge or move at all. One by one they gave up each going into their tents to sleep. Zevran, though annoyed with the situation stayed sitting beside her. He was kind of helpless in this situation. He didn't know what to do.

Zevran almost said something but stopped himself. He watched the one he fancied lay out the ugly corpse of this Tamlen in front of her. After about a few moments she held him, laying by his side and laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and she seemed rather peaceful.

He attempted to say a few things to her but gave up because she refused to speak to him. He laid on the other side of the dead Tamlen that Mahariel possessively held. He laid on his side and rested his frowning head on his hand. He watched her closed eyes and her restful breathing. She was asleep.

"_I am glad this Tamlen is dead. It will make my pursuing of a relationship with her less complicated. I wonder how she is feeling? Was she guilty over Tamlen's death, or did he somehow escape making her think she killed him? So doesn't't his death at someone else's hand relieve her of that guilt? Why cannot she hold me like that so peacefully looking? And why an corpse? She must have cared for this ugly fool very much. It's ironic. No? Oh why didn't some bandits kill this Tamlen, if he was indeed half-turned in a darkspawn. She seemed to think him dead. So what happens now? She opened up to me about a day ago. And I thought my luck turned_." Zevran thought.

–

"We have to burn his corpse Mahariel." Wynn tried to say soothingly. The three elves were in the same position as three days ago. The other companions brought them food, and sometimes Zevran had to leave to go use the lo, an bush that is. Mahariel wasn't't eating however much to everyone else's dismay.

Wynn was sitting behind her on her butt, holding her legs. "I doubt she will give you the time of day. You're a shem to her after all. Besides. Why would she talk to you if she's not talking to me?" His words were sour.

"She has to eat soon."

"…" Mahariel said nothing in reply.

"Come child. You have been holding Tamlen for days. The least you can do for his body is to hold a funeral for him, yes? And then you can honor his-" Wynn attempted to explain.

"He's not dead…" Mahariel countered.

–

"You know…" The bard said cheerfully. She was sitting in the place Wynn left. Zevran hadn't't moved. "This would make a good story. You know Mahariel could just kill herself and then-"

"Kill herself? You really are mad Leliana."

"Oh I know how much you adore her Zevran. But wouldn't't it be romantic if she killed herself to join Tamlen in the-?"

"Romantic? You really are daft. She isn't't in need of romance. She is in need of time."

"It's so romantic how you don't leave her side, even though she is utterly ignoring and holding on to a dead man. So if she were to kill herself-?"

"She's not going to."

"Are you sure?"

"As pretty as your hair makes you, I suppose beauty does limit intelligence. You are far less mentally capable than ever." Zevran was sarcastic and very annoyed. The thought of Mahariel dying, and the bard constantly bringing up the possibility annoyed him.

–

"Are you ever going to let him go?" Zevran prodded. He had gotten up in the evening to take a whiz, have something to eat and then resume his lying position as before. She had only spoken once in the last four days. This was getting troublesome. He tried to get her to eat once, but she didn't.

The sky was moonless and cloudy, few stars could be seen. The three elves were lying in the snow. Zevran had put a thick blanket on the two of them a long while ago. He was wearing thicker leather to shield him from the cold snow. The other companions were sleeping in their tents. Tamlen's skin was fading and the only covering his bones had were his tattered armor.

He was pleased to find her eyes finally snapped open even if it was only to glare at him. A few minutes past before anything was said. "Let him go?" Her voice was weak. "After he's finally here? After I realized I didn't kill him? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because you are growing scrawny without food for days. Your face and hair is caked with Tamlen's blood. Your appearance is getting rather unsightly. I could name other reasons that should be obvious to you." Zevran commented.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I indeed?"

"You haven't left my side-"

"It's interesting how you care so much for a corpse! It's so ugly and rotting."

"Of course you wouldn't't understand."

"I wonder what you mean by that."

"You only care about pretty things, sex and simple things."

"And you would be wrong about that my dear. Do you have feeling for this dead corpse I wonder? I think perhaps I could relate just a little to your problem." He stated that last sentence weakly.

"How so?"

"I did care for someone once. That someone died. By my hand. But can you relate to that situation? You didn't kill your Tamlen."

"I thought I did… I didn't though. And now he's dead. That was your doing wasn't't it? You just had to kill him. Right when I find him again alive."

"I killed him because he requested it. How your smooth face contorts with such anger! But here me out dear. I killed him to spare you the pain in the long run. He was probably about to die anyway. He was in pain. He is a darkspawn or… in some sort of ugly weird state."

"No… he… he wasn't't going to die. Wynn, the shem, she could have healed him. She could have-"

"There's no cure for the blight my dear."

"But…"

"We haven't invented time travel yet either."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Did… you really… kill someone you cared about before? You cared about someone before?"

"Yes…" Zevran was weak with the memory of Riena.

It was tempting to explain it to her. This conversation was by far the longest civil one they had, had. Perhaps it would open her up a little if he explained it with empathy? He was somewhat reluctant to. What would she think of him?

"You don't have to explain it."

"Why the sympathy and compassion after I killed your lover?"

"He… wasn't't my lover."

"Wasn't't?"

"No."

"Ah I couldn't't say the same thing about Riena."

"Who?"

"You know all those assassination stories I told you about? And then the one I was reluctant to you and you didn't probe?"

"Yes…"

"I will explain it to you if I may. Ah you nod? Good." He explained. As he continued to explain about Riena, the other elf, how he killed her after he found out about what he assumed she did and all of it. His fancy for her, the conflicting emotions and so on.

As he did so she had finally let go of Tamlen. She weakly sat next to him holding his hand and he rather gleefully took hers. She listened kindly without saying much. The elves leaned inward toward each other.

"Ah. Does the one I fancy now pity me?" Zevran wondered weakly. He wasn't't sure what her reaction was going to be. She hadn't't said much. And she even stopped embracing the corpse. He was for some reason, relieved when she shook her head.

"I killed Tamlen. Or at least I thought I did. When I did I felt the way you described." She explained.

Zevran didn't respond. He was comforted however by explaining his story and her empathy. She took his listening silence as a push to continue. He was also grateful she was confiding in him.

"I wanted to die." She admitted. "The Blight would have done that, wouldn't't it of? When Duncan the Grey Warden recruited me, or conscripted me rather… I so badly wanted to stay with my clan instead, to look for Tamlen.

'After a long time I was convinced he was dead. So I decided I might die while ending the Blight. Hopefully anyway."

"But you didn't?" Zevran noted that one. He was thankful she didn't.

"It was kind of like what you said. An mark, me, saved you or spared you rather. And then you spared me."

When she admitted her feelings, her eyes looked away, her face turned and she seemed to shy away from this. Zevran gently held her chin and brought it closer to him. She blushed, her eyes seemed to say. 'I am thinking something I shouldn't't be.

"Hum?"

"Never mind."

"No enlighten me." His sultry voice prodded her.

"Your entertaining stupidity is a reason to live I suppose." She lied or at least wasn't't telling the whole truth. "And I cannot forget the dog." She explained. "Where would he be without his mistress? He doesn't't like you obviously. He would have no one. That would be shame. Wouldn't't it?"

"Yes. It would be a shame for me as well."

"It would?"

"You sound so hopeful Mahariel."

"…"

"But yes. Indeed it would. Your cheeks wouldn't't be able to flush away with shy embarrassment whenever I spoke would they? An rotting corpse has expressionless eyes and skin. In fact dead skin cannot heat up like yours are doing so powerfully now can they?"

"No… I… suppose not." After she finished speaking Zevran held her gaze lovingly for a few moments. They drew nearer to each other's lips. His forehead stopped, leaning against hers. They both heard her stomach growl, interrupting their intimate moment.

They both chuckled. Zevran was relieved to hear that lovely sound. The sound of her amusement. They both felt just a little lighter.

* * *

"**Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love**."

~Jareb Teague

* * *

AN: _So what happens now I wonder? What would anyone want to happen I wonder? Who knows?_

_This is in celebration of my sixty reviews! THANK YOU! Also I liked these ones. The ones for the last chapter. And I also updating quickly because the last one was way to short. I might take a break for about week. I don't know. I LOVE to write. My fingers feel a little nut cracky._


	22. When It's Time?

"What's this?" Mahariel wondered. Her tone was devoid of suspicions for once her eyes showed simple curiousity when they glanced at the necklace in her hand given to her by Zevran.

He stood with his arms folded in front of him, looking serious. He had greeted her when she exited her tent for the morning. It was cool winter or snowy morning, the snow fell from the dark cloudy sky. She had come out with a warm blanket around her body. It was something Zevran had given to her a few chapters ago. And that something she was something she secretly was very clingy with. Her dog who sometimes slept with her in her tent tried to use it last night and she had lightly growled at him when he tried to take it from her. He wimpered. Dog learned however how much she liked the blanket the other elf gave to her. It was unknown to the other elf that she liked the blanket so much.

"Don't get any weird ideas." Zevran mumbled.

Her eyebrow rose. "What weird ideas?" She wondered. She was confused by his word.

"You know I don't-" He was about to explain something about feelings when she interupted him.

"I saw Wynne making this. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Ah. I realized how much you liked that ugly corpse that you clung to for so many days, after the body burning of your lover Tamlen I requested from Wynne to put that in a necklace for you. You know. So you can. Have whatever thoughts you want to have about him when... you know." Zevran tried to make his voice sound wonderfully seductive and for once he didn't succeed. He felt secretly akward which was odd for him.

"_I wonder what she's thinking? She's probably thinking about that Tamlen of hers. He did die of course. I suppose that's normal. He was quite the ugly corpse. What did he look like in life? What are her feelings for him I wonder? She looks at that damned necklace with such pleasure. It must be because of his ashes in it. Humph. She was quite fond of him to lay with him for so long. If I wasn't there would she have been tempted to pleasure his corpse? But then again corpses cannot feel pleasure can they? Ha! That means he must not have been feeling much pleasure dying in pain. The ever annoying bard mentioned a few days ago about how it would be romantic for Mahariel to kill herself to join her lover possibly beyound the veil. She is a fool. How would that be romantic? I did pledge myself to protecting her. And she wouldn't be much of a meat sheild if the Crows were to come after me. And besides. She coyfully stated to reasons for living. One of her reasons for living is slightly foolish. Come on? The mutt. He is merely a mutt. Sometimes I wonder if that mutt has a secret desire to pleasure her himself. Why else is he so protective of her? Anyway, the other reason for living she stated was me. She did say she cared for me once. I wonder why I like that idea so much? I fancy her yes. It would be a lovely idea to show her what she's been missing all her life, pleasure, the pleasure that comes from sex that is. She said she almost had the experience. I am guessing she refused Tamlen in the process because of his ugly features. So does that mean she is a virgin? Hum. That would seem likely seeing as_-" He continued his long process of thinking.

The blanket around her fell to her feet and she was quick to embrace Zevran. He rose his eyebrows, his arms that were in the air fell comfortably around her neck. He groaned somewhat loadly at the strength of her embrace. Seeing as it wasn't really a gift, Wynne had made it, he was wondering why he was being squeezed so hard. He didn't complain however because he took this opertunity to play with a few strands of her hair in the back of her head she seemed oblivious to this. He was tempted to ruin this moment by taking her in his arms and kissing her. But choose not to.

After enjoying being held by her for far too long he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. It was cute to him how she pouted but let go. He then without asking her took the necklace and put it around her neck. He had several more questions about Tamlen. But he would wait till after he went to the loo.

When he left her there in front of her tent she seemed a little misty eyed for some reason. She had a small smile on her face that Leliana commented on after they picked up her blanket together. The bard stood beside her looking at her knowingly. She didn't really glare at the shem for helping her pick up the blanket and didn't even when she didn't mind her business. She made a sarcastic comment that amused Lelianna. And then when the bard asked if she wanted to practice target shooting, she had been asking for a while now, to her immense surprise Mahariel agreed.

* * *

"You were born in your clan, traveling with them so long, have you ever, had the urge to-" Alistair attempted to wonder.

They sat on the same log in front of the same fire she longingly stared into. Of course except she was sitting far away from him. He was human, she seemed to have a intense dislike for his kind. Lately he noticed especially today and her interactions with the other humans, that she felt more easy for a odd reason. Her face, features and demeanor looked heavily relaxed. She seemed to be thinking about something or SOMEONE.

They had just finished eating Mahariel's unskillfully prepared meat. It was fuel to her nothing more. It was kind of amusing to Alistair how disgusting the food was. It was even worse than his cooking. He didn't complain however because his cooking also was bad. REALLY bad. About a hour afterward when the sky grew dark, the clouds were out, he had a question that he was wondering about. When he asked it and she looked at him with a rare grin on her face, his eyes widened slightly.

"-kill any human insight?" Her sarcasm was endearing.

"What? No. That's..." He paused. Then he got the implied racism. He chuckled a little with her. It was odd to hear her do this as well. "Ha. Ha. Do you really have that urge? Is that why...?" His frown turned upside down and he playfully grinned. "Wait you're joking?" He didn't believe it. "You joking? You jest?"

"I have a tendency for sarcasm sometimes yes." "Sarcasm? From you? Who are you sarcastic to? Your elf lover?" He intended to suggest Zevran but did not mention him. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hum." It was somewhat cute, her akwardness. "I don't have a lover." He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He wasn't daft. There had to be something between them.

"Have you ever had a lover?"

"No."

"Wait. Wait. Do you know even what I am asking?" He wondered out loud. "Oh how she shakes her head. How about...? Ah. I know." He was thinking this before he spoke out loud the next sentence. "Have you ever licked an lampost in winter?"

"What is a lampost?"

"It's a- Wait you don't know what a lampost is?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Well you know it's... You've never been to a human settlement before?"

"You lead half of our group to Redcliffe, and I remember we went to the circle tower. I don't remember being in one before."

"And we took a path that evaded the village, oh yes I remember that quite well. You have shem phobia!"

"Or maybe I just like to avoid complications." She snapped at Alistair. The change of atmosphere lit his face with disappointment. He sighed. "We Dalish do not like confrontations with you if we can avoid it. If we cannot we will defend ourselves. Never again shall we-"

"Wait, wait. You don't need to get all serious!" When he accused her of that her eyes lightened up slightly. "We are going off topic here. I asked if you have ever-"

"Ah... is a lampost another word for..."

"..oh you know I am implying?"

"You are asking me if I have ever commited that sacred act?"

"Oh I don't know if you and I are talking about the same thing. I was talking about licking lamposts in winter. Which you've never had the pleasure of I am sure."

"Oh. You are being a strange human again with your jokes. I thought you were suggesting if I have ever had sex. I suppose you are not."

"Oh yes... I was... suggesting er... that. Wait? I wasn't expecting you to just go ahead and say it."

"Why do you want to know?"

"To be honest I wanted to lengthly the only long conversation we've ever had."

"Odd that I would enjoy such a conversation from someone such as you."

"Someone such as I?"

"As to your question. No. I have... I have not done that. I tried to once. That ended badly."

"Badly? Oh... With? Do you mind if I ask who it was with?"

"Yes. That is not your concern."

"Did you do it with the pervert?"

"The pervert?"

"Zevran!"

"No... No I have not. I have done done that... the act of sex. With anyone. At all. I don't plan to."

"You don't plan to?"

"Yes."

"I am Zevran-"

"Have you ever done that?"

"What? Had the pleasure of? Ah... I thought I'd never have the pleasure. I am still not sure if Morrigan actually took that away from me."

"I am sorry about that. That was very cruel of her."

"On the bright side I was so drunk that I hadn't remembered what happened to me. So drunk that-"

"You are a silly human."

"You aren't calling me shem?"

"Well whatever. I should head to bed."

"Of course you have to end our conversation." Alistair pouted after she left.

* * *

AN:  
_Ah. What a day. Here you go. What did you like about this chapter? Too much lifting and such. Review please or you could favorite the story I suppose. I enjoy comments. Those are enjoyable. No quotes. My back hurts. I can think up some the next chapter._

_I was thinking this story needs some more blood, gore and blood. Yummy stuff, mixed with sugar._


	23. So Tempting

Dog yelped loudly and turned to glare for once at his mistress. She smiled lightly and they continued their staring contest. The confused Zevran who was previously cowering, put his arms down and watched with an amused expression. She knelt down when the dog sat down at they seemed to be having a weird silent conversation with their eyes. They stared at each other for quite sometimes.

This annoyed Zevran so much because he wasn't getting any attention. So he said, "do you find your dog's loins that enticing?" When she looked up at him her eyebrows rose high above her eyes. He grinned.

"Ooh yes. I find that so digusting I am enticed by the weirdness of it." Mahariel muttered under her breath.

"_I am often enticed by certain disgusting things. But the idea of that mutt being my competition is errie_." He thought to himself. "_If I were to suggest that out loud, her mutt might bring it upon his himself to chew on my manhood. That would be very painful, considering how sharp his teeth are. And I am not sure oral sex with dogs or animals is something I am attracted to. Now her on the other hand..._"

"Sorry dog. For kicking you there that is." She appologized. His eyes softened and he lowered his head whinning. "I thought I only kicked you in the butt lightly." He shook his head and whinned. She scratched it lighly with her palm.

"_Attention whore_." Zevran muttered. The dog caught onto this and found himself grinning smugly at the male elf. And glaring contest then ensued.

-

"Ooh. So that's what your beautiful body looks like naked." Zevran commented and whistled softly. Mahariel glared lightly back him before turning her eyes to the Scared Ashes thingie ma gig.

The dog walked behind Mahariel and made sure to stay extra close to Zevran, following his pace, matching it and growled if the elf got to close to his mistress. Another glaring contest between ensued but his eyes got tired so he took a liking to the butt in front of him.

The dog was not pleased, he had daydreams about wounding the elf's manhood because of his intense dislike for him. When the dog growled, Zevran looked away from Mahariel's swaying hips, her eyes looked supiciously from the dog to himself.

"Why are you acting like an idiot Zevran?" She complained.

"I cannot help myself staring at your beautiful body tightly fitted in white laundry." He muttered seductively and slowly sauntered over to her. She raised an eyebrow when he touched her cheek. "Ah. How you cheeks heat up." He leaned in closer to her lips but didn't kiss them. He was wondering why she wasn't moving away like usual.

"Are you normally so comfortable being half naked around the opposite sex?" She wondered sarcastically. This seemed sometimes to be a defensive mechanism of hers to keep attention away from her discomfort.

"Are you usually so uncomfortable in the presence of the opposite sex, showing off your beautiful body?"

"You are a idiot."

"And your shyness is absolutely adorable." When he tried to kiss her, she pulled her head away slowly but he was pleased with the reluctence in her eyes. "Resisting me again my dear? Oh how you torture yourself."

"You are a idiot."

"Am I? Is the female form not meant to be enjoyed?"

"You would say that." She accused him softly. When she turned away to walk toward the ashes she flinched when he grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her into a embrace. He locked her arms against his body by holding onto her waist. She was heistant a moment before returning the embrace. "You like to be held don't you?" She moaned. They chins were on each others shoulders. After a few moments she relaxed into his embrace. She wasn't sure why he was doing this though.

"Ah. I could say the opposite. You seem to not like being held by me."

"You could say that if you wanted to." She ironically said, but while she did that, she also tentively enjoyed the bony rippled muscles on his back.

He pulled his head away for a moment to get a good look of the tentative expression on her face. When he warmly smiled at her she glared.

"What?"

"Feeling me up are you?" He jested.

"You wish." Mahariel mumbled and released him, but the action wasn't mutual on Zevran's part.

"I do in fact wish that, a little more of-"

"You know I have the ashes to get to. So would you mind letting me go?"

"Yes I would mind that."

"Oh would you now?"

In response Zevran took her neck in his hands and she merely raised her eyebrow. "_So trusting_." He commented in his mind on the naive look in her eyes. "_And we are both standing in a sacred temple half naked. Wouldn't it be a wonderful sexual experience right here and right now? I could kill her or, try and attack but she doesn't seem to expect that. Why would I want to anyway? I would lose my meat shield and an enticing chance for pleasure._" When he only kissed her forehead and felt the warmth of it increase slightly. He enjoyed their moment of mutual embrace and then they let each other go. Of course that didn't mean he was tempted by sexual fantasies to continue on that train of thought he having.

"On to the the Ashes snatching yes?" He commented. She made no return comment as they walked together toward it. "You know I think the gaurdian is a closet pervert or maybe Andraste was actually a homosexual. Don't look at me like that Mahariel! It's utterly possible."

"I suppose it could be. Though how this is relevent to saving the Arl is beyond my comprehension."

"You hardly care about the Maker and...?"

"I don't want to get into a discussion about the false Maker and what not. But if your Andraste is gay I could hardly care about that."

"If I was gay?"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Mahariel wondered. They stopped and seriously looked at each other.

"You know how I have expressed an-"

"-feigned fondness for Alistair months ago."

"How do you know it's feigned? I did kiss him you know. Does that make me...?"

"Yes.. .you kissed him. But... wasn't that some sort of act of stupidity on your part?"

"So being gay makes me stupid?"`

"No... Why are we having this conversation?"

"I am curious as to what your opinion is to homosexual."

"Are you one?"

"If I was?"

"I thought you were bi..."

"Ah so you would have no problem if your competition was another man? Or your mutt?"

"You are a idiot." Mahariel snapped. He got the reaction he wanted. It delighted him that she would have any sort of jealousy issues around him.

-

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"It's so bloody!"

"Well a few minutes ago before we entered camp-" She paused becaise Zevran grabbed her head and examined it closely. His gazing eyes near her forehead. "What are you doing?" She wondered. He let go of her head just as quickly as he grabbed it.

Zevran and Mahariel were standing near one of the entrances to their camp. Some of the companions were watching the two interact. The bright sun in the naked sky illumated the two of them. The hot sun was making her feel somewhat dizzy. Zevran took this opertunity to grab onto her wrist and gently pull her along toward his tent. He reluctently stopped when she did.  
"Where are you taking me?"

"To my tent my dear you look obviously-"

"I can rest in my own tent."

"A pity. All those nights we slept together, camping together after Witherfang, you'd think you still would want the pleasure of my-" Zevran commented. The way he said that made Mahariel uncomfortable.

Most of her companions were gathered around the fireplace. Wynne sighed. Alistair complained about something regarding Zevran to Lelianna. Lelianna giggled at Zevran's reference. Dog growled low. Shale mentioned something about how disgusting it was for organics, watching their mating rituatals. Sten raised an eyebrow, shook his head and groaned. Then he went back to watch duty.

"Ha, ha." Mahariel muttered, looking away akwardly. "Very funny. Lelianna assumed..."

"What? The I am going to fix your hair?" Zevran wondered seriously. She looked at him with surprised eyes. She smiled a little at the irony. "My hair?"

"Yes come! Something must be done about. The blood stain hair doesn't suit you."

"Fine whatever." Mahariel groaned.

"What about the Ashes?" Lelianna commented.

Sometimes Mahariel's nosy companians were really annoying. She tossed the surprised bard the Ashes, and then went inside Zevran's tent. Everyone was left wondering what they were going to do in there. They didn't believe Zevran's 'nasty hair story.'


	24. Backfired

"So did you... you know...?" Alistair wondered with timid curiosity.

Zevran raised an eyebrow at the question. Mahariel's companions were asking similar questions as they sat around him.

The one they were talking about was well out of earshot seeing as they were out of food, and she and her mutt had gone hunting. The previous night the elves had joined each other in his tent after a little shallow persuading on the Antivan's part to get her to join him there. Now her companions when she was gone the next evening gathered around the fire, or near it, surrounded Zevran, curious as to what happened.

Sten was standing further away from the group, he was of course pretending to stand watch like they were used to with only his head and ear slightly turned toward Zevran to listen in. Alistair was sitting two feet from Zevran on the same log, watching him with a raised eyebrow. Leliana stood in front of Zevran with Wynne next to the fire, not close enough to it that their legs would get crispy though. The bard was thinking wistful thoughts about something regarding romances with elves. Wynne however seemed to be resisting the urge to scold the Antivan. Shale stood near Sten and watched the fleshlings converse.

The sun was just getting ready for slumber. A few clouds that glowed red passed the sun in the sky. The group of traveling companions, those who traveled with the Wardens, headed down the mountain and had been doing so for days. They were running out supplies so they planned to head to the nearest human settlement to stock up and buy armor. They were running low of healing equipment, food, weapons and armor. Seeing as the farther they traveled the more and more they were out of the mountains the less colder that air and weather was. That night it was just warm enough so the the fleshlings of the group didn't have to wear an overdose of winter clothing or blankets.

"Oh?" Zevran wondered. His eyes had been staring at the ground since the others gathered around him, they turned to glimpse at Alistair's discomfort. He smirked as he realized it. "You wish to know about how I pleasured Mahariel? Would you like some tips on the female body? By the way your face steams I wonder if that was the nature of your question."

"I wouldn't put it so bluntly. So you... and her... actually...?" Alistair wondered. He had issue with putting what they might of did in words. That idea bothered him immensely.

"Oh I hope you did. Still Zevran, couldn't you have been a little more romantic? Seducing a woman by complaining about how their hair looks is hardly romantic!" Leliana pouted.

Wynne glanced sourly at the bard, disapproval clear in her eyes and then she looked at Zevran. "Do you even feel the slightest bit of guilt Zevran? How could use her like that?" She wondered bitterly.

"How can you be against Zevrial!" The bard gasped, speaking to Wynne. "Isn't the idea of two elves melting each other's hard exteriors and falling madly in love simply breathtakingly romantic?"  
"No bard. I think it's is simply dense. Mahariel is being taken advantage of by-"

"-how would you know she is being taken advantage of? What if she wants this? What if she wanted to-"

"Ladies, ladies please." Zevran smiled mockingly after explaining to both of them, "There is more than enough of Zevran to go around."

"How can you be for a relationship between them bard? He hardly takes that sort of thing seriously. He merely wants to-"

"I am right here you know."

"If you are right here and knowledgeable about your night together, could you please enlighten us?" Alistair asked Zevran impatiently.

"Hum. Why do all want to know so much? Could it be that Alistair wishes for me to be his second time?" Zevran wondered, looking playfully at Alistair.

"Oh just tell us already."

"Why don't you go ask Mahariel?"

"She will misunderstand and shoot me with an arrow."

"So Alistair is not in love with Mahariel's Zev, Zev? Very good. It will spare you an good shot in the-"

"Oh enough teasing poor Alistair, Zevran." Leliana sympathized with him. "It's obvious why he wants to know."

"If you all must know," Zevran reluctantly relented. "It's a pity my lovely leader hasn't given into me yet. It's something I cannot understand myself. Who would not wish their first time to be with one such as myself, I could give her the pleasure of my years of experience?"

"Yes." The templar relaxed when he this, seemingly relieved. "A pity."

"How... how does that...?" Wynne was dumbfounded.

"Well this is to be expected. It is in Mahariel's character is it not?" Leliana pondered. The others all looked at her with wide eyes. They wondered what she meant. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Our leader told me about the many nights she spent lying with Zevran after he saved her-"  
"-but alas. Even then she resisted to be me."

"And you haven't forced yourself upon her?" Wynne couldn't help but bluntly ask the elf. Alistair was just about to ask this same question but his chance was stolen. Leliana disliked what the old woman accused of him. Shale just sighed. Sten groaned for some reason and a frog in the distance hick-upped.

"Force myself on her? Tsk. Tsk. For shame Wynne. The lovely Grey Warden? Why on earth would I be possessed to do such a thing?" Zevran wondered, feigning a innocent expression. Wynne and Alistair looked upon him doubtfully. Leliana was the only one who believed him.

"Oh he doesn't do it because he adores her! He wouldn't admit it but-" the bard's romantic speech was cut short by Sten who appeared suddenly beside her.

This sudden appearance of the giant by the bard caused everyone to jump slightly. Zevran raised his eyebrows after the solider picked him up by the scruff of the collar. No one did anything but watch.

He examined the elf and his eyes angrily met his when he made a disgusting comment. "You know I never tried pleasuring an giant before, but for enough money I think I could attempt to give you a night of sacred wonders. Why that look of fury Sten? Why else would you be sizing me up and examining me?" Zevran contemplated out loud. He gently placed the elf on the ground and maintained a stone face.

"You will not harm my Kadan." What he said was more than warning to Zevran. By the giant's tone it sounded more like he said, "I shall crush you if you harm the Kadan."

The elf's knees shivered slightly. He stared up at him with a feigned composed expression. "Oh? What makes you think I would wish to hurt my savior? Why would I-?"

"That is the case. You will not hurt her. That is what I meant." Sten nodded. He wandered back over to his guard watch spot next to Shale, his eyes watching the trees around them and the statue watching him curiously. He left the elf to ponder there to himself, the other companions who were still around him tried to talk to the dazed Zevran but after a while they left him standing there. Everyone shaking their heads with disappointment.

"_Rape her? Nope. I won't do that. That would actually be hard regardless. Seeing as she is far more capable in battle than I am, she has her dog that sleeping with her wherever she goes and he's far more deadlier than I am. I fear my manhood to be punctured because of the dog's teeth. Why does she only call her dog, dog anyway? Why not give it a name? Like mutt for instance? It would be perfect for the mutt. Wait why am I thinking of the mutt right now? I hope I do not have an hidden fancy for such a thing. My worst nightmare would be a threesome with her dog, herself and I. Oi. Usually my sexual fantasies of her only involved her and myself. Hopefully it will stay that way. Alistair is a bit too annoying, Sten would be quite the adventure, Wynne would be a little boring, the bard's body is tempting, the dog I would never have interest in and yet I most desire Mahariel. It would probably become complicated with her if I bedded anyone else in the camp, I remember once when I snogged Alistair, the wrath in her eyes was so delightful._" Zevran continued to think about sex.

* * *

Mahariel's First Diary Entry

_Leliana suggested today that I write. Why am I doing this? Following a shem's suggestion. Writing. It's ridiculous. It's not as if my ancestors have not written. How I would so enjoy to be able to write in elfish. I was often jealous of my brother Tamlen knowing more of the language than myself. _

_  
__What do I write? What's the point of writing my thoughts down as the shem suggested? Why would anyone, why would I want to collect my thoughts like this? What's the point? I don't understand.__  
__I am alone write now. I am sitting on a log. It's nightfall and the fire in front of me is blazing. I always enjoyed the fire you know. Why did I write 'you know'? I cannot be talking to a tree corpse can I? How odd._

_  
__Fire though. It's sometimes puts me at ease. Zevran often watches me when I stare into the fire. He must think I am dense to not notice his eyes often upon me._

_  
__I have been thinking a lot about Zevran. He's an assassin who I let join in our ranks. I learned of why he wanted to die. Why he would pit himself against my hand? It is so ironic how his reasons were so similar to mine. I wanted to die because of my guilt over Tamlen and he over this Riena._

_  
__Zevran and I are both elves. Both Dalish. Both have lost loved one's in a similar fashion. He has no parents, I have no parents. I am sure his sex drive is much bigger than my own though. He also talks, giggles, and jests about sex far more often than I do. He is also very annoying._

_  
__What is it about him that causes my heart to race so? Why do I enjoy his company so much? I had several other questions like this racing in my mind about a month ago. But I feel so comfortable around him because he's Dalish, whether he considers himself one or not. I have been in denial about my fancy for him for quite some time._

_  
__Why? I don't know. Part of me subconsciously trusted him because he was Dalish, that's why I let him join even though he tired to kill me. Something was familiar about him. Of course his behavior was also amusing and enticing. Part of me was extremely lonely. I hadn't died up to the point of meeting him like I was planning since the shem, Alistair's mentor forcefully recruited me._

_  
__What is love? Tamlen told me he loved me once. My whole clan expected us to... for something to happen between us. But he was always... was he simply a brother? I don't know. I have never felt for Tamlen as I do for Zevran. _

_  
__I care for him immensely, my body yearns for him even though I resist and then... Is that what being in love feels like? This is the first time I have felt something so strong for someone.__  
__So I love him? And he obviously seem to perhaps, PERHAPS care for me. He also obviously has an intense desire to bed me, seeing as he doesn't stop persisting. _

_  
__The last time we talked about Riena his efforts have been decreasing. After complaints about my hair two nights ago, he fixed it in his tent I fell to sleep next to him. Nothing happened though. Why should this surprise me? He teased me once about how vulnerable I was after he saved me, when I only had access to one leg._

_  
__So... He would never... Hum. He has more than often enough proved he is trustworthy. He sometimes kisses me randomly in battle which leaves me sometimes wondering to his sanity, and is very outgoing in displaying affection for me. Such as kisses and hugs and such. But he saved me, he has never taken advantage of my developing trust in him... and..._

_  
__I trust him. I do. I admit I hadn't trusted him as much as I do now. From when he joined the camp, it has taken me a long time to trust him. I think I do though. Now._

_  
__Sex. That's what he wants to do with me. I always imagined myself having sex with one I deeply loved, and then bonding with them. I didn't deeply love Tamlen. That's why I never did it with anyone. I suppose it's stupid to take sex so seriously like I was raised to do so._

_  
__Zevran doesn't seem to take it very seriously. With how he was raised I cannot fault him. But I also don't wish to tie him down. But then again... would he intentionally ever lie to me or hurt me? He doesn't seem to have ever done that yet._

_  
__If I were to do that... what would happen? What would happen to our relationship? I suppose he wouldn't just up and leave. He did call me a meat shield once. And I wouldn't let him leave. The Crows would kill him, so would he have any reason to leave?_

_  
__Once he wondered about what I would do with him after this is all over. At the time I assumed eventually I was going to die. I didn't say that though. He wondered if there was possibility of us? To entertain him, I said maybe. Is that why he continues to peruse me?_

_  
__There is that little thing... the Blight. Who knows if I will die or not? Would it be so bad... if I were too...? Oi. What's stopping me? There should be no reason not to. Or should there? After some thought I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. I am going to die probably, eventually. Alistair let me know that. Would it be alright to... to do that?_

_  
__Death awaits me obviously. I have always desired to have sex with the one I love. And I finally love someone. Zevran is the only person I have ever experienced romantic love for. I suppose that's sad. He's loved Riena before. I could have loved Tamlen like he wanted me to. But I didn't._

_  
__Oddly after talking to Zevran a little about Tamlen, it's been haunting my mind less. I feel more at ease after letting someone know, telling someone. I would never talk to any of the humans, or even my friend Sten about this. Shale would probably wonder why I would care._

_  
__I wonder why I never became close with Shale? The humans are becoming more tolerable. I feel more peaceful since I talked with Zevran. I have always been at distance with everyone before Zevran came. Why make attachments to anyone when you were planning to die?_

_  
__Of course I cannot just die stupidly now. I am so fond of Zevran. The dog would have no one to look after him. Sten might end up doing something stupid, and then dying. He is a good comrade. Would I wish him to die stupidly?_

_  
__Oddly. I am growing... Alistair is... tolerable for a strange and overly annoying human. Wynne is intolerable. Leliana, now she, is growing on me. I don't why the bard is growing on me, even more so than the annoying templar._

_  
__That shouldn't be though. Humans are annoying tree-chopping idiots who have no desire to treat the elves around them as equals. But yet I am perhaps even starting to respect the babbling idiot, Leliana's company? Why is this? I have no idea. It's odd._

_  
__We are going to the human settlement to gather supplies. I don't see why. The others have suggested it especially Zevran. Why would he wish to go there so badly or to a settlement? I suppose it's not just a human one though. _

_  
__To stay in one place for so long. I don't understand why the elves in the alienages bare it. But with Zevran, that way of life has been all he has known? Yes?_

_  
__Speaking of Zevran. Maybe... seeing as killing a Arch-demon is damn near impossible... I suppose I could... I would die in the end yes? Part of me now that I am so attached to dog and Zevran doesn't want to die. But seeing as I will eventually die, I might as well have 'pleasure' as he calls it. _

_  
__What would be the right time? Should I tell him of my affections? I don't want to. Love is an uncomfortable thing to think about. I wonder why. Is it because of my own inexperience?__  
__Does telling him I love him matter? Should it matter?_

_  
__I... I suppose... I could give in. To have sex with him would be what my body wants obviously. My dreams of his naked body are increasing rapidly.__  
__And seeing as I am going to die eventually. That should be reason enough to do that with him yes?_

_I... I want to. I want to. Will I?_

* * *

And then the head exploded into a pile of fluff onto Zevran's head. She had been expecting a pile of blood to spill out onto his head instead of fluff. The fire in her eyes died slightly and she felt confused. Mahariel stood there in a room of the Pearl Zevran shared with something filled fluff, her shoulders slouched and she stood there dazed. When her arms dropped to her sides her bow cracked into after it fell to the ground.

Zevran sat on the side of the bed besides the stuffed dummy and his face was lit up. He seemed proud of something or maybe he just enjoyed her firey reaction. He watched her quietly as she stood there blinking.

"Why did I do that?" She whispered.

"Ah." Zevran taunted lightly. "My lovely Grey Warden is jealous of a dummy! If you wanted to have sex with me so badly why did you just say so?"

"You... weren't...?"

"Why. Seeing as we aren't lovers I hardly think-"

"You... I thought I'd find you here in-" Mahariel wandered toward him and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes, up just a little.

"-with-" He began to interupt her but stopp herself. He caught her staring at his chest, the irony in this amused him. She leaned her forehead against his, he gleefully doing the same.

"With no one."

"And-"

"I thought you had some sort of sex starvation going on there?" For once her sarcasm was playful and endearing. She bit her lip, he was amused by her disappoint when he leaned away. She did the same when he did so.

"Ah. Pardon me. I am being cruel." She admitted under her breathe.

When she attempted to walk away Zevran grabbed her wrist. They stared at each other for half a second. Then another half a second passed of staring. She was tempted to grab his wrist instead and pull him upward to kiss her, tasting his sweet lips, enjoying his touching and his long embrace. And she did just that.

Zevran was very surprised by her sudden burst of sexual energy. Just in case something bad happened, like an arrow separating them. He was desperate when he grabbed her neck pushing her more forward into the kiss. He enjoyed how easily he was allowed to feel his soft bottom, just a little bit beneath her Dalish armor. She also seemed to be enjoying feeling up his back, slowly and quickly feeling his shoulder blades, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

He enjoyed the intense look of displeasure on her face when he pulled away breaking the kiss. "You know. What if I don't want-?" He was instantly cut off by her forceful kiss.

He gasped pulling away again. She still held him tightly to her. She tried to move forward into the kiss but he walked backward. So she followed, somewhat like dance. He stopped, she stopped. She pouted.

"Do you intend to have your way with me?" He wondered. When his face closed inward to hers, hers went backward. She was thoughtful. When she thought about the comment her face blushed.

"Oh..." She mumbled. "That's right. Am I...? Ah..."

"I thought friends didn't have benefits?" Zevran couldn't help but remind her of what she put him through.

"That's..."

"And what about how deeply you care for me, that you don't want to ruin our friendship because of the pleasure one would recieve from sex?"

"Ah... hum... maybe I..."

"Still want to be friends? Typical. I understand. It's better this way." He was enjoying more than he should, the look of pain in her eyes.

She seemed unsure of herself than what she was a few moments ago. When her arms limply let go of him, he turned away... he was about to exit the room when hands suddenly embraced him tightly. He leaned the back his head against her shoulder and looked into her sad eyes wonderingly.

"Using me again Mahariel?"

"..."

"What do you want? One minute you want to be friends the next you leap on me again like a tiger!"

"I am sorry about that. I-"

"-want to stay friends? Hum. For the best I think." He lied. He enjoyed the confusion in her eyes.

* * *

-AN:

_Hum. Now how do I explain this? I have so many strong stats. The 17000 hits, 40 __favs__, 20 alerts, oh how I am enjoying this and not to mention the wonderful butt load of reviews I have been getting. And then there's 'Too Much Eye Candy to Handle,' that added my story to their list, which was actually rather nice of them. Who is too much eye-candy to handle I wonder? Zevran? Sometimes his sexiness makes my eyes burnout. Is that who they mean? Or could they mean the dog? 0_0_

_Ha, ha. The dog. 2 people voted for him in my poll, the rest was left to vote for my wonderful Zevran. Wait. She's Mahariel's in this story. Damn I envy her. Why can't Zevran chase after me so harshly? *cries.*_

_Hum. Now how do I explain this? I have so many strong stats. The 17000 hits, 40 __favs__, 20 alerts, oh how I am enjoying this and not to mention the wonderful butt load of reviews I have been getting. And then there's 'Too Much Eye Candy to Handle,' that added my story to their list, which was actually rather nice of them. Who is too much eye-candy to handle I wonder? Zevran? Sometimes his sexiness makes my eyes burnout. Is that who they mean? Or could they mean the dog? 0_0Ha, ha. The dog. 2 people voted for him in my poll, the rest was left to vote for my wonderful Zevran. Wait. She's Mahariel's in this story. Damn I envy her. Why can't Zevran chase after me so harshly? *cries.*_

_This took a while to write. Probably hours. Leave a review please. Oh and this is utterly long, my longest chapter I ever wrote. 4,287 words._


End file.
